Days Gone By discontinued
by known-secret
Summary: It's in 2006 Japan....their will be couples and whatnot. A small amount of ToboexTsume. Mostly KibaxOC and [it's a surprise]xOC. I'm writing it with my friend Kelly.
1. Chapter 1

**Days Gone By – Chapter One**

Hige leaned back in his chair as the teacher droned on about astrophysics. His mind drifted about in boredom when out of nowhere his chair slipped and he fell onto the floor. The entire class broke into a fit of laughter, though this type of stunt wasn't unusual for Hige.  
"Again Hige! God, how many times has this happened this week?" a classmate exclaimed.  
"About 5 times now!" another classmate shouted out as the class started laughing again.  
"Get back into your seat Mr. Azuma, enough of your shenanigans!" exclaimed the teacher as he tried to calm down the class.  
Hige mumbled something under his breath as he pulled his chair back up and sat down again.  
"Why do you always do that Hige...?" whispered Toboe, scribbling on the front of his binder.  
"I don't know, it's a bad habit I guess..." Hige mumbled off as he looked outside the window.  
After another hour of class, the teacher announced that they would be receiving a foreign exchange student from America. He said that she should arrive sometime next week.

On the way home, Hige, Toboe, and Kiba waited in their usual spot for Tsume to come pick them up from school.  
"Hige, did you get the notes from class today? Or were you just dozing off again?" Toboe asked.  
Hige just jabbed Toboe in the side with his elbow, "What ELSE do you think? That I was SERIOUSLY paying attention to that dolt?" Hige exclaimed sarcastically, "I know more than HE does..."   
"You ALWAYS think you're smarter than the teachers... and look what your grades are..." Kiba chimed in.  
"He's right Hige," Toboe laughed.  
"It's not MY fault that they hate me!" he yelled, lying back on the tree they were standing at.   
Just then, Tsume drove up in his car.  
"You guys better get in quick this time or I'm leaving without you..." Tsume exclaimed tiredly as the boys shambled into the car.

A week later, Hige and Toboe walked into their classroom to find all the students sitting in their desks quietly.  
"Weird..."mumbled Toboe,"No one's ever this well-behaved."  
"Must be something goin' on." replied Hige, walking to his seat.  
A few minutes later, the teacher stood and began talking.  
"Students, today Miss Emma Smi...Sumi..."  
"Smith." said a voice from outside the door, "Sorry if it's difficult."  
She walked in and bowed to the class, "Nice to meet you all."

The girl had short auburn hair, tanned skin and bright blue eyes—causing her to stand out quite a bit from her classmates. She was also rather thin and, as Hige noticed, was well-endowed.

"Wow...her Japanese is good." Whispered Toboe, leaning towards Hige.  
"Y-yeah...wow." was all Hige could get out as he watched the new girl walk in.  
"I'm sorry to say, that the only available seat...is next to Mr. Azuma..." the teacher stated in a melancholy tone.  
In Hige's mind, he was celebrating; however, he remained straight-faced.


	2. Chapter 2

**Days Gone By – Chapter Two**

After class, as Emma was packing her things, Hige walked over.  
"What was your name again? Emma Sumitsu?" he asked.  
He held a few notebooks and a magazine under his arm.  
"Emma...Smith." she replied, putting her bag over her shoulder, "You're Azuma-kun, right?"  
"Call me Hige." he said with a smirk.  
Suddenly, the notebooks and magazine slipped out from under his arm and scattered on the floor.  
"But we've only just met...what's all that?" she asked, refering to the magazine.  
He bent down to pick them up,"Oh, just porn."  
"Hige!" exclaimed Toboe, walking over.  
"What!" exclaimed Emma, i "That's disgusting! Pervert!" /i  
"What...?" asked Hige,"What'd she say?"  
She pushed him aside and stormed out of the room.  
i "'Just porn'! What an idiot!" /i she thought, leaving the school.  
Just as she turned the corner, she ran into someone and stumbled back.  
i "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" /i she exclaimed, not realizing she was speaking English.  
Kiba stumbled forward, thinking Hige pushed him.  
"Hige stop horsing ar-..." He said, didn't finish his sentence as he caught her scent wafting through the air.  
"Wolf...?"he asked, turning around, his eyes widening.  
"Oh..." she stood up straight and looked at him, i "Oh...he's gorgeous!" /i she thought.  
"You're good. Azuma-kun didn't pick it up yet." replied Emma, calming down, "Sorry about just now."  
"What do you mean about Hige? 'He didn't pick it up yet' How long were you thinking of hiding this?" Kiba asked her accusingly.  
She quickly became defensive, "I don't think it's wise to pass that information around. Humans tend to reject wolves in America. I don't know how it is here." she explained, "Plus, I didn't plan on finding other wolves this quickly."  
"Most likely they treat us the same way, most of us have lost family because of what we are.." He said sadly.  
"I didn't know there WERE wolves in America, How did you manage to stay hidden for THIS long anyway?" He asked, looking down at her.  
i "It sounds like he lost someone..." /i she thought.  
"I haven't been able to be in that form as often as I'd like...but I suppose it's worth it; to be able to be with others..." she trailed off, lowering her head.  
"You know, we usually go outside of the city to hunt and run out in the forest. No one goes out there because there are rumors that it is haunted." He smiled, showing that he was part of the 'haunting'.  
"Sounds nice..." she mumbled, still looking down.  
i "It sounds amazing!" /i she thought.  
"Would you like to come with us? I know you'd like it." He smiled.  
"If you come, then I could show you something I REALLY know you'd like." He smiled even wider at the thought.  
"You...You'd really let me come?" she asked, looking up at him.  
"Why wouldn't I...? If I didn't, then you might accidentally turn into your wolf form during class and they'd know." He asked, looking down at her still, now leaning against the wall in all his glory.  
i "Accidentally? What do I look like, a kid?" /i she wondered.  
"When?" she asked, looking hopeful.  
"After classes, we were planning to go behind the school when everyone leaves and change there, and then go straight into the forest. Sound nice?" he replied, still leaning against the wall as he spoke.  
"Sounds perfect!" she exclaimed, a smile finally crossing her face.  
i "I haven't changed in so long..." /i she thought.  
He smiled warmly, "I thought so...now lets get to the back of the school before Toboe gets anxious." he said as he led her to the back entrance of the school.  
"Toboe...?" she asked.  
"Hey Kiba!" greeted Toboe, walking over, "And Su..."  
" 'Emma' might be easier." she said with a smile.  
"Emma, then." he said, "I'm Toboe Inui--just Toboe is fine."  
i "They're all so open with that...I read that it was very disrespectful to call someone by their first name or without a suffix...Is it because I'm a wolf?" /i she wondered, looking back over at Hige.  
Her smile faded quickly into a scowl.  
"What's wrong Emma?" Hige asked her, confused by her look.  
"Yeah, did Toboe say something you didn't like?" Kiba asked, looking down at her.  
She walked over to Hige angrily, " 'Just porn'! i What the hell!" /i she shouted.  
Hige's eyes widened, "I thought you were over that!" he suddenly yelled at her.  
"What's this about porn...?" Kiba asked, a confused look on his face.  
i "You're such a pervert!" /i she shouted again, "But you know what, I don't even care right now."  
She walked away and changed into a wolf, i "This is amazing..." /i she thought.  
"She's...!" exclaimed Toboe.  
"How did you not smell it on her in the first place?" Kiba asked as he turned into a wolf and ran after her.  
"Emma...is a wolf...?" Hige was speechless.  
He turned into a wolf as well and ran after them.  
"Come on Toboe! We're leaving without you!" Kiba yelled as he continued to run.  
"Oh, right!" exclaimed Toboe, also changing into a wolf.  
He ran, only managing to catch up with Hige.  
Emma ran as fast as she could, staying ahead of even Kiba.  
i "This feels amazing!" /i she shouted happily.  
"Emma wait up!" Kiba yelled, running as fast as he could.  
"Wow, she runs faster than ME!" Kiba thought.  
"God! She is fucking fast!" Hige yelled, not aiming the statement at anyone.  
"No way! I haven't been able to do this in years!" she replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Days Gone By – Chapter Three**

"Thanks for letting me come, Kiba." sighed Emma, laying down, still in her wold form.  
"I thought you would like it." Kiba said, laying down beside her in his wolf form.  
"I love running...so I thought i could share it with you." he said timidly.  
She looked at him for a second, luckily her blush wasn't visible in this form.  
He looked up at the sky, laying his head on his paws.  
"It's nice outside isnt it?" Kiba asked as he looked over at her, his golden eyes glowing in the dark.  
"Yeah..." she sighed, looking up at the sky.  
"Don't you love the stars?" He asked, rolling over onto his back, stretching his paws into the air.  
"I guess..." she said, watching as Hige and Toboe came over.  
"What are you guys doing?"Hige asked as he walked over, still in his wolf form.  
Emma looked at him angrily for a second and then scooted a bit closer to Kiba.   
"What did I do!" Hige yelled, walking over to them.   
Kiba looked up at Hige, moving a bit closer to Emma.  
"You are-...you're such an idiot." she replied roughly.  
"An idiot! What did I do?" Hige asked, getting angry.  
"Think about it." she snapped, getting up and leaving.  
Toboe watched Emma as she left, then looked back over at Kiba.  
"Emma calm down..." Kiba urged, following her.  
Hige looked over at Toboe, "What did I do...?" he asked.  
"The magazine in class earlier...I guess how casually you put it...maybe." replied Toboe.  
"Oh, THAT? It was nothing! She shouldn't have gotten mad over that!" Hige exclaimed, starting to follow after Emma.  
"Apparently she thought it was something to get mad about..." Toboe sighed, basically talking to himself.  
"How could anyone be so clueless! That shouldn't even be possible!" she shouted, to frustrated to focus on the language.  
"Emma, your speaking in English...I dont know what your saying." Kiba noted, walking next to her.  
"Stupid girl." Hige growled, still following them.  
"What'd you say!" she shouted, turning around sharply.  
"Stupiduh girluh!" Hige yelled out obnoxiously.  
"Hige stop before you get yourself hurt." Kiba called back at Hige, sighing.  
She growled, looking him directly in the eye,"You're not worth my time."  
She turned and began to walk back to the school.   
"What did she say Toboe...?" Hige asked.  
"Probably something about you being an ass." Kiba stated.  
"I don't know..." muttered Toboe, watching Emma.  
Kiba siged again and ran after Emma.  
"He's just being an ass." Kiba said.  
"Yeah...I figured that out." she said,"Is he always like that?"  
"Most of the time he is." Kiba said, "When he is tired he's just lazy."  
Her expression softened,"Well...then why you stay with him? He doesn't sound all that great."  
"Us wolves have to stay together.." He replied with a sad tone.  
"I guess...but is that really the only reason why?" she asked, looking at him.   
"No, I've been his friend for longer than I can remember, I'm used to him being an ass." He stated, smiling to himself.   
"I applaud you for that." she said, "That's gotta take some patience."  
"Exactly, anyone has to have patience to even talk to him..." Kiba stated sullenly.  
"That's what I don't get. You're saying all these things about him...but you've been friends so long. He's got to have some sort of redeeming quality." she said, looking back at Hige for a second.  
"He can be...better once he finds someone he likes... but it takes a while for it to show." He said, looking back at Hige as well.   
"If you're sure."  
She turned and started walking again.  
"Where are you going?" Kiba asked, walking after her.  
"Home." she answered, regaining her human form.   
"Okay, I was just asking." He stated, changing back to human as well.  
"What about you? Are you heading home or just following me?" she asked, looking at him.  
"There is nothing to do at my house, and I'd rather not sleep in the same room with Hige again... he snores." He laughed.  
"You live together?" she asked, a bit confused.  
"Are they...they couldn't be...?" she wondered.  
"We all do, in the same apartment." He said like it was nothing.  
"Three of you in one apartment?" she asked in disbelief.  
"It's not just the three of us, our friend Tsume lives with us too." He stated plainly.  
(if you add the cramped part, it seems too obvious that he's hinting towards something)  
"Are you serious!" she exclaimed,"One of them has a phone, right?"   
"Tsume does, and yes, I'm serious." He replied with a serious tone.  
"Then as thanks for inviting me today, you can come with me. We have a guest room." she stated, grabbing his hand and leading him to her house.  
He didn't know what to say, so he let her pull him along.  
"Here it is." she said, pulling him up the driveway.  
It was a white, two-story house with several windows.  
"Wow, this place is HUGE." Kiba explained, his eyes wide.  
"It's not that big. The one back home is bigger." she stated, about to go upstairs.  
"_Emma, who's this?_" asked her father, sitting on the couch.  
"_He's just a friend from school, Dad._" replied Emma, shaking slightly.  
"_Why is he here?_" he urged, wnating more of an answer.  
Kiba felt her shaking and squeezed her hand.  
"_He needed somewhere to stay._"  
"_He has a house, doesn't he?_"  
"_Yes, but he doesn't want to be there tonight._"  
"_You know you're not supposed to bring boys over, Emma._" he said, standing up.  
He walked over and looked harshly at Kiba, who returned his glare.  
"_I know..._" she answered softly, shaking more now.  
"_Then why is he here?_" he asked sharply,"_If you know, then why is he here!_"  
He grabbed her arm, causing her to let go of Kiba's hand.  
"Let go of her..." Kiba warned, a slight growl to his tone.  
His eyes flashed golden as he glared at Emma's father.  
Emma's father pushed her to the floor,"_And you...you're one of them, aren't you?_ Get out."  
"_H...He is Dad...and I'm going with him._"  
"_Like hell you are!_" he shouted, stepping on her hand.  
Kiba growled loudly and pushed him aside, "Come on."  
Emma and Kiba ran out of the house--slowling to a walk once they turned the corner.  
Emma held her wrist, her head lowered as she walked.  
Kiba took her hand, looking at it.  
"Are you hurt?..." He asked, seeming very troubled, "Your father doesn't like our kind, does he?"  
"No, he doesn't..." she answered, her voice still soft.  
Kiba looked at the small wound on her hand, leaning down and licking it like he would if he was in his wolf form. "He made you bleed..." He sounded angry.  
"I-It's not that bad..." she replied, fliching as he licked her.  
"Your bleeding Emma... It IS that bad..." He said as he licked her wound again, cleaning the blood off of it.  
Her hand fliched again,"Please...don't..." she said, her voice shaky.  
"I don't want it to get infected..." He said as he licked it yet again.  
"I don't want you to get sick" He said as he looked over at her, his eyes sympathetic.  
Her eyes had teared up a bit and a bruise was developing where her father had grabbed it.  
He wiped a tear away absently and gently took her hand, taking her into his apartment.  
"I'll get you something to cover that wound, and an ice pack, okay?" He asked Emma, turning to face her when they got inside.  
She followed him, attempting to cover her face. Hige and Toboe had arrived long before them and she didn't want them to see.  
Kiba led her to his room, thankful that Hige was distracted by video-games in the living room.  
"Stay here while I get the stuff okay?"  
Kiba let her sit on his bed as he left to get the medical supplies.  
"Yeah..." she muttered.  
She looked around the room; it was a little cluttered, but not much.  
Kiba came back and sat next to her, putting the supplies to the side.  
"May I see your hand?" He asked, taking some ointment out.  
"I can do it..." she said, her head still lowered.  
"No, let me do it.." He said, taking her hand and putting some ointment on the wound.  
She winced,"Why...?"  
He looked up at her, "Because I dont want it to get infected..." He said as he started treating her hand.  
"Does your father hurt you?..." Kiba asked suddenly, not looking up at her.  
She was quiet, flinching again from the sting of the ointment.  
He wrapped it, now looking at her bruise, putting the ice pack on it.  
"Does he?..." He asked again.  
"Not much...it's not bad." she replied quietly.  
"But he still hurts you..." He said, growling, his anger rising again.  
"Why do you stay with him?" Kiba asked, looking down.  
"That bastard...How dare he hurt you...?" he growled, his hands balling into fists, his knuckles turning white with his grip.  
"Kiba...don't. It's really not that bad.." she said, placing her hand on his.  
She looked at him,"Don't take it so seriously."  
His eyes were filled with pain as he looked up into her eyes, his hand moving to squeeze her's.  
"He hurt you..." he said, looking down again.  
"Why do you care so much anyway...?" she asked, taking her hand back.  
"It should feel better in a bit..." He said softly as he plopped down onto his bed, looking up at his ceiling.  
"Well anyway...thanks again...for everything." she said, standing up,"I should probably go..."  
"No, stay here. I don't want him hurting you again." He said simply, looking up at her.  
"...Where would I sleep?" she asked, yawning.  
"On my bed, we could turn into our wolf forms, it would fit us..." He said that as he turned into his wolf form, curling up near his pillows.  
She changed and curled up as close to the edge as she could--without falling off.  
"Uh...night then." she muttered, yawning again.  
"Goodnight Emma." He said as he yawned, drifting off to sleep.  
Within a few minutes the two wolves were peacefully asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Kiba woke up early the next morning to Emma's head atop his. He then noticed that their tails were wrapped together.

"Wow, this is different." He thought as he closed his eyes again.

A little over an hour later, Emma woke up. As soon as she realized her position, she stood, trying as hard as she could not to wake Kiba.

"How did I...Did he? I hope no one came in..." she thought, nudging open the door.

She stuck her head out only slightly to see if anyone else was awake.

He wasn't asleep, he was just laying there.

"What's wrong Emma?..." Kiba asked as he lifted up his head to look at her.

She froze for a second, "Uh, sorry... she said, turning around, "Did I wake you up?"

He shook his head, "No, I was already awake... I've been awake for about an hour now." He said simply, getting up and hopping off of the bed.

"And he didn't move?" she thought.

"Okay." she replied, peeking outside again.

"They aren't here; they went out to get some food." He assured her.

"Okay...I just didn't want an interrogation." she sighed, walking out.

"It's okay." He said, following her.

"Uh...when do you think they'll get back...?" she asked.

"In a few hours at the least, Hige was hungry." He said, trying not to laugh at some inside joke.

"I'll leave before then..." she said, sitting down.

"Are you seriously going back to your house?" Kiba asked her, walking over so that he was in front of her.

"I can't just not go home, Kiba..." she answered, looking him in the eye.

"He might hurt you again Emma," He said, looking her in the eye as well.

"He won't if I stay out of his way...I can't stay here." she urged, I have to stay with him...whether I want to or not."

"You can run away Emma, you can stay here, with us." He said, still looking into her eyes.

"I can't..." she replied softly, but clearly.

She changed back into her human form and left.

He didn't follow her, he just watched her leave, then he went out to look for Hige.

When Emma got home, she was relieved to see no car in the driveway.

"Thank god..." she thought, walking in the front door.

She went up to her room, locking the door after her.

Kiba Turned into his human form as he walked outside, sniffing the air for Hige.

"Hige? Where are you?" He called out, sniffing again.

"We're comming!" shouted Toboe, turning the corner with Hige.

"Okay okay." He said, turning to watch them.

"We found some good stuff over by the river!" Hige yelled as he ran up to Kiba.

Toboe ran up behind him, a little tired from hunting.

"Hey, what happened to Emma? I saw you two this morning." Hige said, smirking at Kiba.

"She went back home, what do you think she did?" Kiba asked him.

"What happened to her, though...?" asked Toboe, "She looked really upset last night..."

"It's a long story..." He said as he started heading back to the apartment.

"Well, tell us!" Hige exclaimed, following after him.

"Is it bad...?" Toboe asked, remembering the look on their faces last night.

"Her father hurts her..." He said it simply, walking into the apartment.

"Thats why I could smell her blood yesterday; you were helping her weren't you?" Hige asked.

Toboe didn't know what to say...he just followed them inside and sat down.

Kiba plopped down onto the couch, rubbing his forehead, "We have to get her out of that house, he'll kill her soon enough." he said, his eyes closed.

"So her father hits her?" Hige asked, looking confused.

Toboe cringed at the thought; he had never had this happen to someone he knew.

"Yeah, he made her bleed yesterday... thats why I brought her back here." Kiba explained, his eyes still closed.

"He made her bleed!" Hige exclaimed, standing up.

"But what can we do...?" Toboe asked, looking at the two.

"I don't know, she is afraid to leave." Kiba said, thinking.

"Afraid to leave! She should be glad to leave that place!" Hige yelled.

Toboe brought his feet to his chest, thinking over possible options.

"Her father knows what we are... I think thats why he hurts her..." Kiba guessed, still thinking.

"He knows!" Hige yelled again, he was freaking out over this.

(isn't that kind of given?that he's freaking out)

"Maybe he hits her because she's one...?" Toboe thought, "It doesn't sound like he's fond of wolves..."

"He isn't, and he knows what she is, I know he does." Kiba exclaimed.

"We gotta get her out of there." Hige stated, pacing the room.

"We can't take her from her father...we don't have the authority..." Toboe thought.

"We could get her to run away..." Kiba noted.

"We could! That would work!" Hige yelled.

"The police would come..." added Toboe.

"Yeah, I forgot about that.." Hige stated blatantly.

"What if we tell the police...?" suggested Toboe.

"Then they would ask her father questions, and most likely he will tell them about us..." Kiba mentioned.

"Yeah... we dont want a repeat of what happened at the last city..." Hige said.

"But if they figured out that he hit her, they'd send her to her mother...if her father isn't a wolf, she must be." said Toboe.

"But where is her mother?" Kiba asked, looking over at Toboe.

"If she's not in Japan with them...she's back in America, I guess." replied Toboe.

"She cant go back to America." Kiba stated simply, getting up and going to his room.

"What's wrong with HIM?" Hige asked.

"I can't ever tell." answered Toboe, shrugging.

Hige shrugged as well, "He's confusing..." he stated.

"Yeah..." agreed Toboe softly.

Kiba plopped on his bed, trying to get Emma out of his mind. A few seconds later, there was a light tap on the window. Kiba looked up at the window from his bed, seeing Emma.

"Emma!" He exclaimed, opening the window and helping her inside, "What happened?"

She had a large bruise on her face and several going down her arm; along with a few scratches and cuts.

"Dad got home..." she replied simply.

"We have to keep you here..." He growled at the bruises on her, getting the First Aid kit that was still in his room.

She sat down on the bed quietly, "Sorry..."

"No, I'm happy you came here..." He stated, starting to clean up her wounds, he used antibiotic to clean it instead of licking it, remembering how she flinched so much when he last did it.

"I didn't know where else to go..." she said softly.

"I want you to always come here..." he said as he finished cleaning up her wounds, starting to wrap them and put band-aids on them.

She kept her head lowered, staring down at the floor blankly.

Kiba looked up at her face, looking at the bruises around her eyes and the scratches and cuts on her face.

"We need to get you some ice..." He said simply as he gently cleaned the marks on her face, causing her to look at him.

She quickly pulled away, "Too close..." she muttered, looking away from him.

"I'm sorry." He said as he got up, "Im going to get you some ice..." he walked off towards the kitchen.

"Emma's here?" asked Toboe, her scent comming into the room.

Kiba nodded, "And she's not doing well...why dont you go in there and talk to her?" he said to Toboe as he got the ice.

"She's here?" Hige asked, peeking into Kiba's room.

She was staring sadly at the floor, shaking a bit.

"M-Me...?" asked Toboe, a but surprised.

"Yes you, go in there." Kiba ordered as he got a few bags of ice.

"Wow... she's been beaten..." Hige stated, sitting on the couch.

"Ok.." replied Toboe, getting up and going down the hallway.

He hesitated at the door, having no idea about what to say. However, after a few seconds, he cracked open the door.

"E...Emma?" he mumbled, peeking in, "Can I come in?"

"It's your house..." she replied softly.

He walked over to her and sat down, "Will you be okay...?"

"Yeah..." she answered, laying down.

"What are you going to do...?" he asked, looking at the floor.

"I might try to find my mom." she replied, looking up at the ceiling.

"She lives here?" asked Toboe, turning around.

"Pretty close." she said, "I e-mail her sometimes; dad doesn't know, of course. She moved her a few years ago."

Kiba listened in before he walked in, "So she lives close to here?..." he asked, handing her some of the ice for the bruises on her face.

"Yeah. I'd still go to the same school..." she said, "I was just waiting for the right time."

"The right time?..." Kiba asked, sitting on the bed.

"She said I couldn't come until I had a really good reason." she explained, holding the ice on her cheek lightly.

"Oh." he said, looking over at her wounds, "So did he just come home and beat you? or did he say anything?..."

"Oh...he said a lot of things..." she answered, rolling her eyes.

"Like what?" He didn't see her roll her eyes.

" 'I don't want you seeing that wolf boy! That's why I left your mother!' 'I don't know why I kept you!' " she quoted her father with a mocking tone.

"Thats harsh..." he said, looking down at his hands.

"How could anyone say stuff like that...?" wondered Toboe.

"Yeah..." she sighed, looking up at the ceiling blankly.

"He hates what we are..." Kiba said blankly, still looking at his hands.

"Yeah. When he married my mom, he didn't know she was a wolf. Once he found out...let's just say things changed." she explained, closing her eyes.

"Thats why he left her..." Kiba noted, looking over at her.

"Right...and that's when all this shit started." she added.

"He started hurting you so young?" Kiba asked, still watching her.

"I wasn't that young, actually. He found out when I was 9." she stated, "My mom had been teaching me while he was at work. He came home early."

"And he found you two..." He guessed.

"Yeah." she said, opening her eyes again.

"Will you stay here now?..." he asked, looking into her eyes.

"For a while, I guess...but I want to find my mom." she replied, looking at the ceiling again.

"We could help you... " he said as he got up, going over to his closet, "You should change, your clothes are all bloody..."

"That'd mean a lot..." she said, "I couldn't ask you to do that..."

She stood up, following after him.

Toboe snuck out of the room as Kiba went through his closet, sinking into the couch back in the living room.

"It's no problem really." he said, taking out one of his shirts and a pear of jeans, "im sorry I don't have anything better..."

"So how'd it go?" Hige asked Toboe.

"That's fine..." she said, taking the clothes, "Be right back."

She left and went into the bathroom.

"She's been through a lot..." Toboe answered, still surprised.

"I thought so, she looks like it.." Hige noted.

Kiba layed on his bed again, looking at the celing.

"Yeah..." Toboe sighed, bringing his legs to his chest again.

A few minutes later, Emma walked back in and looked at Kiba.

"You're thinner than you look!" she laughed.

Kiba looked up at her, smiling slightly, "I am?" he asked, leaning up on his elbows.

"Yes, these fit. Almost better than my own jeans. That's weird." she said, sitting down on the bed next to him, "Course...my jeans are kinda tight..."

She smiled and looked around the room, noticing a small CD Player, "So...what do you listen to?" she asked.

"A mix of things." he said, smiling at her pants comment. He then got up to turn on his small CD Player, starting to play Valse de la Lune.

"Pretty, is that French?" she asked, looking at him.

Yea, its French. He smiled slightly at her, amused at how her emotions suddenly changed.

Oh, cool. She said, listening to the song.

You like it? he asked her, watching her.

Yeah, its nice.

So, what kind of music do you like? he asked her, changing the song to Pop is Dead by Miyavi.

She jumped, I love this song! she exclaimed, looking at him.

He laughed, You do? he asked, laying back down on his bed.

Yeah, Miyavi rocks. She answered, spinning around.

He laughed at her ministrations, How do you know about him? Hes a Japanese singer.

I did some research before we moved. I needed to have something in common with people. She stated, falling onto the bed.

He smiled over at her, Most of the kids at school dont like him, they think hes odd.

I think hes hot. She laughed.

Kiba laughed, Hot? he asked, still laughing.

Dont you think hes out of your league? Kiba asked, still looking over at her.

Try hard enough...and no ones out of your league... she said, smirking at him as she stood up.

Suddenly she turned back around and stuck her tongue out, Mmm, just kidding!

He stuck his tongue back out at her, then he got up, Wanna race in the woods? he asked.

Hmm, sudden, but sure. Sounds good. She said, walking to the door.

He smiled and followed her out. Hige gawked at Emma as she walked by, surprised at how peppy she was.

Wow...what a difference. Stated Toboe, after hearing the door shut.

She looked around, seeing if anyone was around, No one...Lets go!

She suddenly bolted off, kicking up a bit of dust.

I wonder what happened... Hige stated.

Kiba smiled as he bolted off, turning into his wolf form as he ran.

Who knows. Replied Toboe.

She also turned into her wolf form, now running faster.

He laughed as he ran even faster, getting just past her, Im winning! he yelled back at her.

Not for long! she shouted, getting up next to him.

Kiba growled playfully at her, then he nipped at her neck, trying to distract her so that he could get the lead.

She shook her head, the surprise only speeding her up, What the hell...?

She looked back at him with a confused look on her face.

He just laughed and ran past her, Youll understand soon.

Soon? she asked, running up next to him again, looking at him curiously.

"Yes, soon." He stated as he continued to run.

"But...I want to know." She said, forgetting the fact that they were racing.

She ran ahead and stopped in front of him, looking at him.

He stopped, smiling inwardly, "Its to distract someone." He lied, he knew she would be confused at the real meaning.

"What else dont I know, then?" she exclaimed dramatically.

"Lots of stuff." he stated, smiling still.

"Ok, gee thanks." she said sarcasitcally, smiling as well.

"Like I said, you'll know soon." he said as he walked over to her, licking back some of her fur as he walked by, "You need to get cleaned, your fur is dirty." he laughed as he said it.

She nudged him,"You're just full of compliments today, huh?"

She gave him an odd look, walking away.

He laughed, "Come on, I want to show you something. " he said, heading deeper into the woods.

She followed him, making sure to stay just behind him.

He walked until he stopped at a very large waterfall, "This has been here for so long, only the wolves know about it..." he said, smiling to himself again.

"Wow..." she said, looking at it in awe as she walked to the water.

She walked until her front paws were in the water.

He walked into the water, then he swam in, getting his fur soaking wet.

She smiled, watching him.

" i You know...he looks sorta cute when he... /i " she thought, stopping herself.

She turned back into her human form, walking deeper into the water.

"I change just so I can get wet." she stated, laughing lightly.

She was now waist-deep in the water, still watching him.

He had dove into the water, changing so when he came out he was in his human form, "Exactly." he stated, swimming over to her.

She looked at him a moment, then quickly dove under water.

"Oh shit...what have I gotten myself into...?" she wondered, swimming behind him.

He smiled and dove into the water again.

She came back up, taking a deep breath.

"Okay...now where'd he...go-Hey!" she exclaimed.

He laughed as he splashed at her.

"Oh, it's on, buddy..." she said, smirking as she splashed him back.

"No way!" he laughed, splashing her again.

She splashed him again, then went under water. She grabbed his ankles and pulled him under.

He yelled before he got pulled under, smirking at her.

She came back up, waiting for him to surface again.

He came up, smiling and looking into her eyes, water dripping from his hair.

"Wh...Why are you looking at me like that...?" she asked nervously.

He looked into her eyes for a moment, thinking over what he was about to do; after he'd come up with his decision he gently reached up to frame her face in his hands. He leaned in slowly, kissing her gently.


	5. Chapter 5

She pushed away, looking at him with a look of disbelief and embarrassmesnt.  
There was a long pause, Emma breaking it ubruptly,"I...I have to go.."   
She turned, wadding out of the water. Once out of the water, she ran, as if the water had taken her ability to do so.  
Kiba stared after her, still dazed from the kiss.

Not knowing where else to go, she headed back to the apartment. She hesitated at the door, taking in a deep breath before opening the door. She walked quickly through the living room and into the bathroom, slamming the door.

Kiba slowly got out of the water, "What have I done?" he asked himself, starting back for the apartment.

She leaned against the door, sliding to the floor and resting her head on her knees.  
She brought her hand to her lips,"He took it..." she muttered, looking forward.  
Toboe stood and walked over to the door,"Emma...?"  
"I don't want to talk about it..." she snapped.  
Toboe leaned his back on the door,"Then I'll wait."

Kiba walked into the apartment, still wet. He walked into his room and plopped onto the bed, sighing, "I'm an idiot..." he growled at himself, glaring at the celing.  
Toboe watched him walk by,"I guess they were swimming." he thought, looking at the water on the floor.  
"We were playing around...splashing each other..." she started, speaking softly.  
Toboe's ears perked,"Then...?"  
"He...he took it.." she said.  
"Took what?" asked Toboe, desperate to hear the rest.  
"My first kiss." she sighed, still surprised by the whole thing.   
"He what...?" Toboe exclaimed, trying very hard not to talk too loudly.  
"He kissed me." she repeated, leaning back.  
Hige had heard the whole thing, going over, "Kiba kissed you!" he almost yelled at the door.  
"Hige!" exclaimed Toboe, looking up at him.  
"...Yeah." she replied, reaching up and locking the door.  
Toboe heard the click and sighed.  
Kiba heard Hige, "Now im in trouble..." he groaned, sighing as he covered his eyes with his arm.  
Hige tried to open the door, "Why did he kiss you!" for some reason he was enraged with all of this.  
"How should I know?" she said, moving away from the door,"He just...did it."  
"He's never kissed anyone before, there must be something wrong with him if he just kissed you out of nowhere!" Hige yelled, giving up on the door.  
Kiba growled loudly, "Dont tell her that she was my first kiss..." he said it to himself, praying she didn't figure it out herself.  
"So something has to be wrong for him to kiss me!" she shouted.   
_"Then it was his first too..."_ she thought,_"Maybe he just wanted...no. He doesn't seem the kind to...It meant something...to him."_  
"There must be something wrong with him for him to kiss anyone! This isn't normal for him." Hige stated, going back into the living room as he thought it over.  
"Hige, shut up!" Kiba yelled from his room, he was blushing and he couldn't hide it.  
She sighed, crawling over to the door.  
"Is he gone?" she whispered, knowing Toboe was still there.  
"Yeah." he replied, moving away form the door.  
Emma unlocked the door, comming out slowly. She looked and around and then followed Toboe to his room.  
Hige thought long and hard about it.  
Kibe sighed again, "That idiot..."  
"Think my clothes with with fit you?" asked Toboe, pulling out a few things.  
"Oh right, I'm wet..." she laughed,"Yeah, looks like it."   
Kiba sat up in his bed, rubbing his temples,"Now she's afraid of me..."  
Toboe gave Emma some clothes and she snuck back to the bathroom to change.   
"Why'd he have a go and kiss me?" she sighed, taking off her wet clothes.  
Kiba could hear her, laying back down on his bed as he listened.  
"I met him...just 3 days ago." she mumbled, thinking no one could hear her.  
Toboe peeked in Kiba's room,"So..."  
Kiba shushed him, still listening.  
He was, trying to pick up what he heard.  
"I...I don't guess it was bad though...just sudden...caught me off guard." she continued, sounding a little confused.  
She finished changing and walked out and walking over to Toboe.  
He closed his eyes, still listening.  
She looked at Kiba, sighing heavily.  
"We need to talk." she said.  
_"But I don't wanna.."_ she thought.  
Toboe took that as a signal and left, going back into the living room.   
Kiba sat up on his elbows, looking up at her, "I'm sorry for what I did...I dont know what came over me."  
She sat on the edge of the bed,"I-It...wasn't that bad..." she stuttered, blushing slightly.  
His eyes widened, "It...wasn't?" he tried to hide his blush.   
"...N-No.." she said, turning away from him.  
"Was it really your first time?..." He asked nervously.  
"...Yeah." she replied,"You?"  
He simply nodded, blushing as he looked down.  
There was quite a long pause after that. Emma looked at the floor, occasionally moving her legs.  
"I hope I didnt scare you...when I did that..." Kiba mumbled, laying back down on the bed.  
"...You did...a little.." she answered, wanting to look at him, but she couldn't.  
He leaned up and made her look at him by pushing gently on her chin, "I'm sorry I scared you then..." he was looking directly into her eyes.  
She couldn't help but blush, pulling her head away.  
"I want you to look at me Emma..." he said with a sad tone.  
She looked towards him, looking more at his knees than his face.  
"Did you even like it?" he asked her, watching her.  
"I..." she couldn't sort out the thoughts running through her head.  
"You what?" he was dying to know if she even liked it or not.  
"I..." she couldn't manage to phrase it.  
He gave up, making her look at him again, this time kissing her again.   
"Did you like THAT one?..." he asked, looking into her eyes.  
She looked at him, blushing wildly, then kissed him lightly and quickly. She pulled away, looking away from him again,"S...Sorry.."   
He smiled, "It's okay Emma...I liked it probably even more than you did." he confessed, still slightly smiling.  
She managed to smile a little, looking at him again.  
He smiled more, "You dont need to be sorry..."  
She laughed,"That was kind of odd, on my part. Like a 5-year-old kissing her dad."  
She let herself fall onto the bed, looking at Kiba still.  
He laughed, "You think so? Well, how about this?" he asked, leaning over her to kiss her deeply.  
It took her a moment before she kissed back.  
He kissed her again, his arms holding him above her.  
She pulled away for a second, looking at him; signalling she didn't want to go too far.  
He nodded and laid down on the bed, looking up at the ceiling.   
"Sorry..." she mumbled, looking over at him.  
"You dont need to be, we shouldn't go that far..." He said reassuringly, looking back over at her.  
She smiled, relieved that he wasn't angry, "Okay."  
He smiled and looked back at the celing, "That was fun..."   
"Fun?" she asked, laughing a little.  
He looked over, smiling, "What would YOU call it?" he asked, still smiling.  
"Good point." she said, smiling as well.  
"What do you think they're saying?" asked Toboe, looking over at Hige.   
Hige looked back at Toboe, "I don't know, and I don't wanna know..."   
Kiba smiled and leaned over to kiss her lightly, "It is very fun."   
"Yeah.." she said, kissing him back.  
Hige sighed, "So he kissed her, that was his first time..."   
"What do you mean...?" asked Toboe, a little confused.  
"You know Kiba, he isn't the type to even talk to JUST ANYONE." Hige argued.  
"Right..." agreed Toboe, looking at the entrance to the hall.

"What's so special about her?" Hige asked, starting to think about it.

"Well...he did kiss her." Said Toboe.

"Hey, Kiba...?" asked Emma, looking at him.

Hige growled lightly, still trying to think.

Kiba looked over at her, "Yeah?" he asked innocently.

"Why did you...kiss me?" she asked, looking at him.

"Why are you so mad?" asked Toboe.

"It's just...different..." Hige stated blankly.

"There was just something in me that wanted to kiss you... " Kiba said, still looking over at her.

She blushed, "R...Really?"

"...and?" urged Toboe, knowing there had to be more.

"And nothing. He isn't going to be himself anymore, because of her things are gonna change." Hige argued.

Kiba blushed slightly, "Really."

"Things won't change..." replied Toboe.

Emma smiled, looking back up at the ceiling.

"You never know, Toboe." Hige continued to argue.

Kiba smiled and leaned over to kiss her cheek.

She blushed deeper, looking away, "W-We should sleep soon. We have school tomorrow." She said, sitting up.

Kiba nodded then moved toward the head of his bed, turning into his wolf form as he curled up, "You can sleep up here with me if you want." He stated, laying his head on his paws.

She threw a pillow onto the floor, turning into her wolf form as she laid on it, "I'll be fine here." She said, getting up again to turn off the lights.

He looked over at her, "Emma, get up here...you won't get a good night's sleep down there." He said, his golden eyes glowing in the dark room.

She laid back down, looking up at him, "I'm fine down here." She replied, unconvincingly.

"Come on Emma." he whined, looking down at her with puppy eyes.

"Damn you." She sighed sarcastically.

She jumped up onto the bed, lying near the middle.

Toboe yawned, "I'm going to bed...See you in the morning." He said.

He walked down the hall and into his room, shutting the door quietly.

Hige sighed and curled up on the couch in his wolf form, falling into an uneasy sleep.

Kiba smiled, "I win." He stated, putting his head back on his paws.

"Shut up...Kiba.." she mumbled, falling asleep.

Kiba watched her a moment before falling asleep as well.


	6. Chapter 6

Emma woke up the next morning with Kiba lying close to her just as the previous morning. She looked at the clock and nudged him lightly in attempt to wake him up.

Kiba, wake up. Its 5:30. She mumbled, yawning.

"No..." he mumbled, rolling over onto his other side.

"Yes. We have school." she said, turning into her human form.

Kiba yawned as he turned human, stumbling over to his closet to get clothes.

"Oh shit...I forgot to wash me uniform..." she thought, looking at a lump of clothes in the corner.

"Don't worry, you can wear one of Toboe's extras." he stated simply, pulling out his uniform.

"Last I checked he didn't wear skirts." she said, walking over to her clothes.

She picked them up, looking them over.

"You never know, he might actually have some." he tried to hide a laugh.

"You could just laugh, you know." she said, bending over to pick up her blouse.

Since the blood had dried, it wasn't quite so noticeable on the dark fabric of the vest and skirt. However, it was till very noticeable on the white blouse.

"Just go get a shirt from Toboe." he said, starting to laugh.

She smiled, walking across the hall to Toboe's room, "Do you happen to have an extra shirt? For school." she asked.

"Oh, yeah..." he replied, sifting through a drawer.

He pulled one out and handed it to her.

"Thanks!" she said, going into the bathroom.

"No problem." he answered as she shut the door.

She sighed, i "How is it that I keep ending up in their clothes...?" /i 

Kiba changed and went into the living room to sit on the couch.

She walked out of the bathroom, balancing on one leg as she pulled up one of her socks.

"Wake up Hige, you're gonna be late for school." Kiba said, nudging Hige.

Hige growled and curled up tighter.

Emma walked over and tapped him on the forehead, "Wake up, bonehead."

Hige growled and got up, slumping off to his room.

Kiba smirked, "He's mad at something."

She sat down; messing with her socks again, "Guess so."

Hige got dressed sloppily, comming back into the living room, "Come on, we're late." he stated, going outside.

Kiba got up and followed him, Emma following behind him.

"Wait up!" exclaimed Toboe, running out after them.

He locked the door and caught up with them. Emma walked close to Kiba, staying quiet.

i "There're going to be questions..." /i she thought, i " 'What happened to your face?'...I fell? How over used is that...?" /i 

Kiba stayed quiet on the way to school. Hige looked back at them, rolling his eyes.

Once they got to school, Emma, Kiba and Hige headed to their first class. Toboe turned and went down a different hallway.

i "Why does he have to be in my class?" /i she wondered, looking annoyed.

Hige had slowed down, so that he was walking behind them.

Kiba opened the door for Emma, walking inside with her. She walked in, keeping her head lowered.

Hige hid a growl, going to his seat; Kiba moved to sit next to Emma.

She sat down, i "I don't have any of my stuff..." /i she thought.

Kiba listened to the teacher quietly.

Hige looked over at Emma, "Do you need the notes?" he asked.

"Not from you." she replied, not in the best mood.

Hige lightly growled, starting to lean back in his seat again.

"Quiet back there!" ordered the teacher, looking at Hige.

Hige glared at the teacher. Kiba sighed, looking over at him.

The teacher continued class, about an hour passing before the bell rang.

Kiba got up, waiting for Emma. Hige growled again and just left. She stood up and hurried out of the classroom.

"Can you believe they put me in English?" she asked, trying to break the silence.

"Why wouldn't they? All students have to. "Kiba stated, following Hige to their next class.

"I already speak fluent English, though. I thought it was weird." she replied.

"It's still a requirement." he noted, walking into their next class.

"Weird. Languages are required back home." she stated, walking in.

Kiba smirked and took his seat.

"I have a feeling I'm going to be more of an assistant..." she whispered.

"Assistant?" he asked, confused.

"You know. Helping the teacher since I already know the language." she explained, sitting down.

"Oh." he said, opening his English book.

i "At least I know I'll pass..." /i she thought.

Throughout class Kiba struggled with his English, actually trying to impress Emma. Meanwhile, Emma blew through the papers with ease and a bored look on her face.

"Any help?" he asked her, still struggling.

She smiled, "'Kay. What do you need help with?"

Kiba shrugged, "Everything?" he asked, looking down at his book.

She smiled, "Okay...Well, this word goes in between these two here..." she explained, pointing to the words on his paper.

He nodded, slowly understanding. Emma helped him with his papers through the rest of the class.

When class was over he closed his books, "Thank you Emma." he said, smiling at her.

"No problem." she said, smiling back at him.

"Let's get to lunch." he said, walking towards the cafeteria with her.

"Okay." she replied, following him.

Once they got to the cafeteria, they walked into the lunch line. Kiba got his food, and then waited for her to get her's.

She came out, "Where should we sit...?" she asked, not seeing many open seats.

"There are seats outside, that's where Hige and Toboe are." he said, heading outside.

"Oh, I see them now. It's hard to miss that hair." she stated, referring to Hige.

Kiba smirked as he walked over and sat on a bench, "Hey Hige."

"Hey..." Hige stated, eating.

She sat down in the grass, in between Toboe and Kiba.

"This is nice...we weren't allowed to do this back home." she said, looking up at the clouds.

"Really? Why not?" asked Toboe, looking over at her.

"Half of the kids would be gone." she laughed.

Kiba smirked and continued eating, "It's nice out here, and no one really likes to go anywhere else."

"Weird." she said, trying to pull apart her chopsticks.

"Need some help?" Kiba asked, pointing towards her chopsticks.

"I can never get these to break evenly..." said laughed, handing them to him.

He chuckled and easily pulled them apart perfectly, handing them back to her.

"Don't laugh at me." she said, smiling.

Toboe smiled, "Kiba hasn't even seems this happy..." he thought.

"I'm not." he said, smiling.

"Oh, you are too." she said, starting to eat.

Kiba raised an eyebrow, "Am not."

She looked at him, "Fine then."

She turned to Toboe,"So what class did you have?"

Toboe couldn't help but laugh a bit, "Math."

Kiba smirked.

"Well how are you doing in there? I've never been too good at math." she continued.

"I think I have a B...or something close to it. I could help you if you want." he replied.

"That'd be great. I've never gotten above a C..." she admitted, laughing.

"Never?" Kiba asked, "Wow."

"Yeah, I've never been too great in school." she said.

She looked over at Hige, who had been unusually quiet,"What's up with you?"

"Nothing." he stated bluntly, getting up and going inside.

Kiba sighed, "He's having one of his moments again..."

Toboe watched Hige go in, knowing what the problem was.

"Well...it's annoying." she said, following him.

Kiba sighed again and followed her, "Then why are you following him?"

"Because I'm going to figure out what the hell it is." she replied.

i "He's pissing me off...he wasn't like this when I met him at first." /i she thought.

"He wont tell you." Kiba stated, going back over to Toboe.

Hige walked on towards his next class.

"Hey, wait up!" she shouted, running up to him.

Hige kept walking, "Why?" he asked, walking towards the door of his next class.

"Because something's up with you." she replied bluntly.

Hige stopped and turned towards her, "I'm suprised you noticed..."

"It's not that hard." she said, standing next to him.

"Why do you want to know anyways?" he asked, looking down at her.

"...I just don't like seeing people upset." she answered.

Hige raised an eyebrow, "Why do you care so much for people you don't know?"

"It's not like I don't know you at all. I'm sort of living with you." she said.

"You don't know me..." he said blankly, walking into his classroom.

"I didn't say I did. Jerk." she shouted, turning around and walking to her next class.

She met up with Toboe, only having him in her class now.

"What happened...?" asked Toboe, reluctantly.

"He said I don't know him. I know that already..." she replied.

They walked into their class, sitting down.

By the end of the day, Emma was still thinking about what Hige said. Hige was still mad at everything, having an attitude on the way home; the group was quiet on the walk home.

Kiba walked next to Emma, "So did you get anything out of Hige?"

"No." she replied blankly.

"Well, it might take a while before he opens up to you..." he stated, still walking with her.

"I guess you're right..." she sighed, deciding it wasn't worth dwelling on.

As they passed the street her father lived on, she looked at the house. Once again, no car was in the driveway.

"Hey...I want to get my things while my dad isn't home." she stated, turning down the street.

Toboe looked at her, "But what if he comes home while you're there...?"

"I'll go with you..." Kiba said, following her.

"You'll just be look-out, then." She replied.

"We'll see you at home then..." stated Toboe, running to catch up with Hige.

"See ya." Hige stated blankly, walking home.

"Look-out?" Kiba asked warily.

"So we know if he gets home while we're still there." She relied, walking up to the front door, "Come on."

"Okay..." Kiba sighed, walking into her house, remembering the last time he was there.

She took him up to her room; which consisted of a small bed and several boxes laying around.

"Sorry about the clutter...I never got to totally unpack." She explained, looking through some boxes for clothes.

Most of the things she pulled out had polka-dots or fruit pattern on them.

"Ah, finally...my own clothes." She sighed, laughing.

"So many polka dots..." he stated, looking at the stuff she was pulling out.

"Yeah...I like polka dots." She said, laughing a little, "I am a girl after all."

He tried not to laugh, "Why so many though?" he asked, looking at a certain polka-dotted dress.

"Because it's cute." She replied, smiling.

She moved to a different box and pulled out a small suitcase, putting the clothes in it. He smiled and sat on her bed, watching her.

She looked over her shoulder at him, "Why are you staring at me?" she asked, closing her suitcase.

"No reason." He said, looking down at the floor, hiding a smile.

"You're not very open, are you?" she asked, picking up a box marked i "books and CDs" /i and putting it by her suitcase.

He shrugged, still looking at the floor, "Not really."

"Why me then?" she asked, walking over to him.

"Hmm?" he mumbled, looking up at her.

"Why do you talk to me?" she repeated, sitting next to him.

"Because...I...I like you..." he stumbled over the words, looking into her eyes.

She blushed, looking at him for a second before looking away.

"But...why?" she asked, almost crying.

He reached over and made her look at him, "I don't know why...I just do..."

"...One of those things...you can't explain?" she asked, smiling, "I like you, too."

He smiled and nodded, leaning forward to kiss her gently. She kissed back, putting her hand on his leg. Kiba gently slid a hand into her hair, kissing her again. She kissed him slightly deeper, her hand gently clenching his pant leg. Kiba kissed her deeply, slowly laying her down on the bed. They continued for only a few more minutes before they heard the door open.


	7. Chapter 7

Emma quickly pushed Kiba off of her and stood up, _"Dad...I..."_ she stuttered.

He looked angry, _"What the hell are you doing!"_ he shouted, slapping her.

She held her cheek, looking at him.

Kiba got up, growling at him, "Don't hit her..."

"Kiba, don't." she said, _"I...I'm only here to get my stuff."_

He grabbed her arm again, _"You're not going anywhere."_

She flinched, then pulled away, _"I'm going with Kiba."_ she stated.

Kiba growled again, glaring at Emma's father.

_"Fine...do whatever you want. I'll get you back."_ he said, walking out of the room.

Emma sighed, grabbing her suitcase and the box.

"I don't like your father at all..." Kiba said, still growling.

"I know." she said, poking her head out of the window before jumping out.

He went to the window and jumped out after her. She started walking back to the apartment. Kiba walked next to her, his fists clenched. She walked in, going quickly through the living room to Kiba's room, setting her things down.

"It happened again?" asked Toboe as Kiba walked through.

Kiba only nodded and went into his room. Emma had laid down on the floor, next to her suitcase.

"Are you okay?" Kiba asked her, looking down at her.

"Yeah." she replied, looking at him with a faint smile.

Her cheek was still a little red from when her father slapped her.

"I should get you an ice pack for that..." he said, looking at the mark on her cheek.

"No...it's fine." she said, looking back up at the ceiling.

"Emma, it's going to bruise if you don't..." he stated, sitting down next to her.

"I don't care." she sighed, looking up at him again.

He sighed, looking down at her, "So you're staying with us now?"

"Until I can find my mom." she answered.

"Then your going to leave?" he asked, sounding sad.

"I'm sure it won't be far...she told me she lived somewhere in this city." she explained.

Kiba nodded, then got up and curled up in his wolf form on his bed.

"Something wrong?" she asked, resting her head on her arms at the end of the bed.

He looked over at her from his spot on the bed, "What if she wants to move away?"

"Then we'll...have to move." she answered, crawling onto the bed.

Kiba was quiet, closing his eyes.

"I...wouldn't want to move." she added, looking at him.

"You wouldn't?" he asked, opening his golden eyes.

"Of course not." She replied, smiling at him.

Kiba blinked, looking slightly confused, "Why?" he asked, turning human as he cocked his head to the side.

"You just want to hear me say it, don't you?" she asked, holding his hand lightly.

Kiba nodded, smiling, squeezing her hand lightly. She smiled, scooting back so that she was next to him. He held her hand still, smiling a bit wider.

She laughed and kissed him, "If I moved, I may not be able to see you." She said in a cute voice.

He kissed her back, "And what would you do if you couldn't see me?" he asked, smiling.

"Come anyway." She replied, looking at him seriously for a second.

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Is that so?" he asked sarcastically.

She smiled, "Of course. I still don't know you that well yet." She stated, smiling.

He laughed, "Would you come back for this?" he asked, leaning over to kiss her again.

"I...might miss that." She answered, laughing.

He laughed with her, bringing her hand up to kiss it lightly, smiling.

She blushed, "Stop!" she whined, laughing again.

"Never." He insisted, kissing her hand again.

"Don't"! she laughed, "That feels weird!"

"So." he insisted again, kissing her hand one more time.

"You're mean." she said, taking her hand back and turning away.

Kiba smiled and turned into his wolf form, whining adorably.

"Mean." she repeated, trying not to laugh.

He nudged her side gently with his nose.

She pet him, "You're not fair."

He nuzzled her hand, closing his eyes, "I know I'm not."

She turned into her wolf form as well, licking him. He licked her back, nuzzling her still.

She smiled, "So...what are we doing? There's still some daylight left."

"I don't know." he replied.

"Hmm..." she sighed, "Oh, hey, what about your friend, uh...Tsume? Didn't you say he lived here, too?"

Kiba nodded, "Yeah, but he rarely comes around anymore."

"He's older, I take it?" she asked, looking at him.

He nodded again, "Yeah. Much."

"Oh...so, is he someone I want to meet?" she asked, smiling.

"I don't think so..." he stated, turning human.

She gave him an odd look, "Okay."

"He's comming here tomorrow..." he said, getting up and stretching.

"He is?" asked Toboe, popping his head in.

He nodded, "Yep, that's what he said."

"Wh...When did you talk to him?" asked Toboe, looking faintly upset.

Emma watched his expression, i "Why does he look so sad?" /i she wondered.

"Last night, when you were asleep...Should I have woken you up?" Kiba asked.

"Uh..no. No." he replied, leaving.

"What's with him?" whispered Emma, looking at Kiba.

"I don't know, he's been acting like this ever since we met Tsume..." Kiba stated, shrugging.

"Really, now?" she asked, deviously.

Kiba nodded, "What are you thinking?"

"It's cute. I want to meet him, this Tsume guy." she stated, smiling.

"Sure, when he gets here tomorrow." he said, slightly confused.

"Good. So anyway, what to do?." she asked, getting a little bored.

"We could take a little run..." he said, smiling at her.

"That reminds me! The school has a soccer team, right?" she asked.

Kiba nodded, "Yes, why?"

"I want to try out." she replied, "I played back home."

"That's actually a really good idea." he said, looking over at her still.

"Why's that?" she asked, laying down again.

"More cover-up. " He stated simply.

"Cover-up?" she repeated, "That's not why I play. I like the sport."

She smiled, remembering past games.

"Still." he said, watching her as she reminisced.

"Yeah..." she sighed.

"You should really try out for it." He said, stretching again.

"If I'm gonna do that, then I'll need to practice. It's been a while." she sighed, putting her hand on her stomach.

He nodded, then saw her hand on her stomach, "You hungry?"

She laughed, "No. I gained a little weight over the summer." she said.

Kiba blinked, "Well it isn't noticeable." he stated, walking into the living room.

She followed him, "Yeah, it's not much...but still." she added.

He shrugged as he plopped onto the couch.

"All that that about soccer got me pumped!" she said, laughing.

He laughed, looking up at her, "Wanna take a run then?"

"Yeah, yeah!" she exclaimed cutely, still laughing.

Kiba smiled and got up, walking to the front door, "Hyper?"

She smiled, "A little."

"Good." he stated simply as he walked outside with her.

"Why 'good'?" she asked, following him anxiously.

"Because we might be running for a while." he said as he turned wolf and started running.

"Not so fast! We have to get out of the neighborhood first!" she exclaimed, a little confused.

"Don't worry! We're going by the zoo, we'll blend in!" he yelled, running towards the zoo, hiding behind the bushes on the side of the street.

She stayed in her human form; hoping people would think he was her dog, "We're going to get in trouble, you know."

He slowed down, walking next to her, "We aren't gonna get in trouble." he assured her.

She wasn't completely sure, but she continued to walk with him.

"Trust me Emma." he said, walking still.

She looked down at him for a second, "Alright."

He led them to the zoo, but going around the back towards the wolf exhibit. She followed him, looking at all the exhibits and at how many people there were.

He hid them behind the wall of the wolf exhibit, "You can change now." he said, crouching down to climb through a hole in the bottom of the wall.

She changed, reluctantly, "Why are we here?" she asked, following him through.

"To see more of our kind..." he said quietly, crawling out into the wolf cave, where the people couldn't see.

"But...why are they here?" she asked, still confused.

"Hiding." he said, going over to a small group of them, "Hey, it's been a while."

She stayed close to him, i "I don't like being in here..." /i she thought.

"Kiba, it's been a few months." said a light brown wolf, turning human.

He stood about six-foot seven; he had auburn hair, topaz-colored eyes, pale skin and a nice build.

"Sorry, I've been busy." Kiba answered.

"Yeah. We thought you forgot about us." teased an older boy, "And who's this you've brought?"

He also changed into his human form; changing from a charcoal-grey wolf to a tall, thin boy with spiked black hair, tan skin and green eyes.

"Her name is Emma." he said smiling at her.

"Emma you say? She's the new girl, we've heard about her from the elders." The auburn-haired boy stated.

Emma smiled slightly, looking at the two.

"I'm Kane," informed the grey wolf, and then pointed to the other, "And he's Ed."

Emma decided she was comfortable and changed into her human form as well.

"Why would 'elders' know about me?" she asked, "I'm no one important."

"The Elders know about every wolf." Edward said, looking her over, smiling slightly.

Kiba growled very lightly, "She's staying with us until she can find her mother."

"Geez, you sure are possessive Kiba." teased Kane, smiling as well.

She pulled her legs to her chest, beginning to feel a little uncomfortable again, "Right."

Edward smirked, "Very protective, is she your mate or something?"

Kiba growled again, "Stop it guys."

"I'm fine, Kiba. Geez, I'm not five." she added, laughing a little.

"Yeah Kiba, she's not five!" repeated Kane, laughing with her.

Kiba sighed, sitting down.

"Since when did you get all serious?" Edward asked him, smirking still.

"Where've you been, dude? He's always serious." retorted Kane, "Such a dud."

Emma watched as Ed and Kane picked at Kiba, i "Why did we come here, again...?" /i she thought.

"I was being sarcastic..." Edward stated, rolling his eyes.

Kiba sighed again, looking over at Emma.

"Then you suck at sarcasm." replied Kane, giving him an odd look.

"What...?" she asked, looking back at Kiba.

"Whatever." Edward said, turning back into a wolf.

"We should go." Kiba whispered.

"Okay." she replied, turning into a wolf.

"What's with the hurry?" asked Kane, "We boring you?"

"Yep." Kiba said, turning into a wolf.

"That can't be it, are we moving in on your territory or something?" Edward asked going over to Emma and sniffing her.

She watched him, still standing close to Kiba.

Kane sighed, "Oh let them go."

"But I was gonna have some fun..." he whined, going back over to Kane.

Kiba growled at him, "Let's go Emma..." he said, crawling back through the hole in the wall.

"Okay..." she muttered, following him.

"She's cute." said Kane, once she and Kiba were out of range.

"Real cute." Edward stated, watching Emma leave.

"Those two are dull..." Kiba said, heading back for the apartment.

"Then why in the world were we there?" she asked, letting her frustration from how the two acted.

"We were supposed to see the elders, but obviously they weren't there." Kiba fumed.

"Yeah." she sighed, walking slightly behind him.

"Hopefully Hige didn't destroy the house while we were gone." Kiba sighed.

"You never know." she said.

Kiba sighed and walked into the apartment, his eye widening as he saw Tsume sitting on the couch, "Tsume, you weren't supposed to be home until tomorrow."

Toboe was sitting next to Tsume with a silly grin on his face.

i "Hmm...so this is Tsume?" /i she thought, i "His pants are tighter than mine...damn." /i 

"Well I came home early." Tsume answered, looking over at Toboe.

"He kept asking." Kiba said, smirking.

"It was only once!" Toboe whined, blushing a little.

i "Oooh I knew it!" /i Emma thought, smiling.

Tsume raised an eyebrow, "You kept asking about me?" he asked, looking at Toboe.

Kiba smiled and headed for his room. Emma followed behind him.

"N-No." replied Toboe, folding his arms.

"Well that's what Kiba said." Tsume said, smiling very slightly.

Toboe was quiet, not really knowing what to say. Tsume got quiet as well, watching Toboe.

Emma sat down on Kiba's bed, "So what's the deal with those two?" she asked.

Kiba smiled, "I think they like each other or something." he said, laying down in his bed.

"How cute." she replied, smiling.

"I guess so." he said, yawning.

"Tired?" she asked, looking back at him.

"Well it is pretty late now..." he said, closing his eyes in content.

She looked over at the clock, "10:30 is late?" she asked, lying next to him.

"We ran a lot today." he said, his eyes still closed.

"I guess." she replied, sighing.

"If you aren't tired then you can go watch Toboe and Tsume." he said indifferently.

"That'd be no fun." she answered, closing her eyes.

He smiled slightly, "I thought so."

"I guess I'm a little tired..." she said, yawning a little.

He turned into a wolf, curling into a ball, "Told you so." he almost whispered, falling asleep.

She smiled, watching him for a second, i "He doesn't look so tough...when he sleeps..." /i she thought, falling asleep as well.


	8. Chapter 8

Toboe leaned back on the couch, "Where were you?" he asked, refurring to Tsume.  
"With the Northern pack." he said simply.  
"Why?"  
"Because they don't have a leader." he replied, kind of confused as to why Toboe was asking so many questions.  
"Oh...so are you going back?" Toboe asked, knowing full well that it was rare to get this much out of Tsume.  
"Don't know." he said truthfully, staring at the wall blankly.  
"I...I want you to stay here!" thought Toboe, not able to say it out loud.  
Tsume looked back over at Toboe, "I'm thinking of staying here."  
Toboe smiled to himself, "Oh, okay."  
Tsume raised an eyebrow, "Were you expecting me to say that?" he asked, leaning back on the couch as well.  
"I wasn't expecting you to say anything." replied Toboe.  
"Hmm." was all he said, looking back at the wall.  
Toboe sat there, once again unsure of what to say.   
"Why are you so attached to me?" Tsume finally asked, looking over at Toboe again.  
He jumped, "Wh-What do you mean! I'm not..!"  
Tsume sighed and rolled his eyes, then suddenly leaned in and kissed Toboe.  
Toboe eyes widened sharply, "Ts...Tsume.." he exclaimed, looking at him.  
Tsume got up and stretched, heading into Toboe's room. He took off his jacket and layed down on Toboe's bed, sighing. Toboe sunk into the couch with a heavy sigh.  
"Tsume...just kissed me." he thought.  
Tsume smiled very slightly, waiting for Toboe to notice that he went into his room.  
"And...he's in my room..." thought Toboe, not sure if he should go into his room or stay where he was.  
Tsume was starting to drift into sleep, laying awkwardly on Toboe's bed. Toboe layed down on the couch, knowing he couldn't go in his room. Tsume finally fell asleep, Toboe as well.

Hige woke up in his room the next morning, yawning childishly. Emma woke up, seeing Kiba next to her.  
She looked at him for a moment, _"He looks so young when he sleeps..."_ she whispered to herself.   
Kiba curled up tighter, now in his human form as he slept. He mumbled something as he rolled onto his back.  
"Kiba, we have school..." she said, touching his shoulder.  
Kiba mumbled again as he rolled onto his side, his face becomming pained. She pulled her hand away, looking at his expression.  
"Kiba..." she repeated, shaking his shoulder again.  
"Emma..." he murmured, curling up in a tight ball.  
"Kiba!" she exclaimed sharply, "Calm down..."  
Kiba woke up, bolting upright and taking a deep breath.  
She hugged him, "Calm down..." she said softly, not sure of what else to do.  
Kiba hugged her, "I hate having these dreams..." he almost whispered.  
"...What happened?" she asked, a little worried.  
Kiba hesitated, "A black and grey wolf...killed everyone..." his voice got softer, holding her closer, "...Even you."  
She rubbed his back softly, not able to say anything.   
"I'm sorry." he said, pulling away and getting up, facing away from her.  
"It's fine..." she sighed, standing up, "Are you okay?"  
Kiba shook his head and grabbed his clothes, walking out of the room, towards the bathroom. She sighed, falling back onto the bed.  
"What's going on...?" asked Toboe, yawning and sitting up.  
"Nothing." Kiba said, closing the bathroom door.  
Toboe frowned, "That dream again..." he thought, standing up.  
Emma dug through her suitcase pulling out a clean uniform to wear. Tsume yawned as he walked out of Toboe's room. Toboe saw Tsume, then remembered everytihng from the night before.  
Tsume walked over to the couch, "Mornin." he said, yawning again.  
Toboe jumped, "Oh, uh, g-good morning." he replied.  
"Jumpy?" Tsume asked, peering over at him as he went into the kitchen.  
"No..!" Toboe protested.  
Tsume sighed as he started to make himself some food. Toboe sighed, laying back down. Emma layed her uniform on the bed, taking off her shirt and throwing it at her suitcase. Kiba ruffled the towel through his now wet hair as he headed for his room. Emma put her skirt on then grabbed her blouse, slipping it on. Kiba walked into his room, almost yelping in suprise as he caught Emma changing.  
She turned around sharply, buttoning up her shirt, "...You shower really fast." she sighed, blushing.  
Kiba had covered his face with the towel, "I didn't know you were changing."  
"It's fine..." she said, turning around and putting on her blazer.  
Kiba pulled the towel away slowly, "Sorry for intruding though."  
"It's your room." she said, smiling, "And besides, it's not like I was naked."   
She laughed and walked out of the room, into the kitchen.  
"So." he said, grabbing his bag, having changed in the bathroom.  
She looked at Tsume for a moment, _"He has such a stern look on his face..."_ she thought.  
Kiba followed Emma to the kitchen.  
"Don't you guys have any food in here?" Tsume asked.  
"Where's Hige, by the way?" asked Emma, suddenly, "I haven't seen him since after school yesterday."   
"He left really early this morning. He's still upset." Kiba answered, getting some milk from the refridgerator.  
She nodded, going back into the living room and putting her shoes on, "I'll skip breakfast." she said, grabbing her bag and leaving.  
Toboe watched her go, then got up and went into his room to change.  
"See you at school." Kiba yelled, making his breakfast.  
"Yeah." she said, just before shutting the door.  
She sighed, walking slowly through the yard, _"I'll start looking today..."_ she thought, putting her bag and her blazer behind a bush on the side of the house. She ran out of the yard and down the street, holding a small piece of paper.  
Kiba sniffed the air, "Why is she going the opposite way...?" he wondered.  
_"Let's see..."_ mumbled Emma, looking at the street signs, _"This is going to be harder than I thought..."_  
Kiba left his food and went outside, "Emma!" he yelled, following her scent.  
_"Oh man..."_ she sighed, _"I should've known he'd catch on."_  
He followed her scent right to her, "Emma, what are you doing?" he asked, out of breath from running.  
"I don't want to wait anymore..." she replied, "I want to find my mom."  
"Don't just run off...I'll help you..." Kiba said, taking a deep breath.  
"But you don't...You should go to school." she replied, looking down at the paper.  
"I'll help you..." he said again.  
She was quiet for a few minutes, then looked at him, "I can't read all the signs..." she admitted, smiling.  
Kiba smiled, "Where are you headed?" he asked, looking at the street sign.  
She handed him the paper, "She gave me her address last time we talked."  
He looked at the address, "I know where this is...she lives near the elders." he said, sounding astonished.  
"Who are these 'elders', anyway?" she asked.  
"The oldest wolves." he said, looking at the street signs.  
"Ok..." she sighed, "So where do we go?"  
"This way." he said simply, going down the street.  
She followed him, getting anxious.  
He started going down more streets, "It's far away...we should have gotten a taxi..." he said, looking around a corner and going down another street.  
"Is it really that far?" she asked, following behind him.  
He nodded, "Yeah, maybe another hour's walk."  
"Wow..." she sighed.   
"Yeah." he said, looking at the street name as he walked.  
"You don't have to come..." she told him, feeling a little bad.  
"I want to meet your mother." he said simply, walking still.  
She smiled, "Fine, then."   
He smiled and turned another corner, "How long has it been since you've seen your mother?"  
"If I remember right, she left when I was about 9 or 10." she replied.  
"Oh...Sorry." he said turning down another street.  
"It's fine." she said, "What about your parents?"  
"I don't remember them..." he said solemnly, stopping at a street, "...I think this might be it..." he looked up at the street sign.   
"Oh..." she sighed, "You think?"  
"Yeah." he said, starting down the street.  
She followed closely behind him, looking at house numbers. She saw a number that looked familiar and glanced at the paper for a second, "There!" she exclaimed enthusiasticly.  
Kiba smiled and looked at the old house, "This is where she lives?"  
"Should be." she replied, running up to the door.  
She paused before she knocked, suddenly a little nervous.  
He came up next to her, "It's okay." he said, waiting for someone to answer the door.  
She looked up at him and smiled, then heard something break inside the house.  
"I'm comming, I'm comming! Wait!" shouted a women.  
The door opened quickly, revealing a thin women with short red hair and brown eyes.  
"Sorry about tha-" the women stopped as soon as she saw Emma.  
"H...Hey." said Emma, already about to cry.  
The women immediatly grabbed Emma and hugged her tightly, "So you've finally come!"  
Kiba's eyes widened, she looked almsot exactly like Emma.  
"Oh, and who's this young man?" asked Emma's mother, looking Kiba over with a smile.  
He smiled warmly at her, "I'm Kiba." he said, looking down at Emma.  
"Good choice!" whispered her mother, winking.  
"Mom!" exclaimed Emma, blushing madly.  
"Calm down!" laughed her mom.  
Kiba smiled, hearing Emma's mom's comment.  
"Oh! Where's my head? Come in, come in!" said Emma's mom.  
Kiba smiled still and walked inside, looking at the house.  
"Mom...you can let go now..." added Emma, looking at her mother.  
"Sorry." she laughed, "It's been so long...and you've grown so much!"   
"Yeah, I know." said Emma, smiling.  
"So...what happened?" asked her mother, letting Kiba look around a bit.   
"What do you mean...?" asked Emma.  
"I told you only to come if something happened with your father." she replied.  
"Oh...right..." sighed Emma, "He..."   
"He hit her." Kiba said angrily, looking around the house.  
Her mother looked at him for a moment, then turned back to Emma, looking at her sternly. Emma lowered her head, nodding.  
Her mother sighed, hugging her, "I had a feeling this would happen...I...I'm so sorry, Emma."  
"It's fine, mom..." said Emma, "Nothing to bad."  
"Nothing to bad?" Kiba asked, going back over to them.  
"What did he do, Emma?" asked her mother, looking at her.  
"She crawled through my window looking like she went through hell...and she says 'Nothing too bad'..." he explained, growling lightly as he stalked off somewhere in the house.  
"It wasn't that bad!" shouted Emma.  
Kiba growled loudly back at Emma.  
"It doesn't matter now." interrupted her mom, "We will have to go back to court, though."  
"I know..." said Emma, "So what do we do now?"  
Kiba found the livingroom, laying down on the couch, growling still.  
"Do you want to stay here?" asked her mother, trying to lighten the mood.  
"...Yeah." replied Emma, smiling, "My things are at Kiba's, though."   
"You were staying with him?" asked her mother, a little surprised.  
"Yeah. Him and 3 other guys..." she replied, just then realizing how bad that sounded.  
"You are desperatly in need of some female bonding!" exclaimed her mother, laughing.  
Emma laughed, then whispered to her mom, "Let me talk to him..."  
"Right." replied her mother, "I'll make something to eat."  
Her mother went into the kitchen and Emma into the living room. Kiba was glaring at the celing, growling lightly now.  
"You mad...?" asked Emma, looking at him from the doorway.  
"You said it wasnt too bad..." he said softly, looking over at her.  
"I don't want to worry her too much..." she explained, looking away.   
"Emma...she's your mother...she'll worry anyway." he said, sitting up on the couch.  
"...Yeah." she agreed, looking towards the kitchen.  
"Go help her...it's been a long time since you've seen her..." he said, still watching her.   
She stood there for a moment, not sure of what to say to him. It's true, she hadn't seen her mother in almost seven years...but she didn't want Kiba to be upset with her.  
"Just go Emma." he said, laying back down on the couch.  
She looked at him sadly and went into the kitchen.  
He sighed, staring up at the ceiling.   
"Not go well?" asked her mother, pouring some tea.   
"He's...confusing." replied Emma, sighing heavily.   
"Seems so." she agreed.  
Kiba closed his eyes, sighing again as he listened to them.  
_"First he kisses me out of no where, then doesn't talk to me, then kisses me again, then we're okay and now this!"_ explained Emma, throwing her arms up.  
_"He kissed you!"_ exclaimed her mother, hugging her again, _"How cute!"_  
_"Mom!"_ shouted Emma, blushing again.  
_"I'm surprised her English is still this good..."_ thought Emma.  
Kiba growled lightly, mad that he couldn't understand her.  
_"Just give him a little time."_ said her mother, _"He's just worried."_  
Kiba gave up and looked back at the ceiling.   
"Wait...shouldn't you be at school?" asked her mother.   
"W-Well...I just sorta..." stuttered Emma.  
"Just today." said her mom, laughing, "Do you want to get your things today?"  
"Not from dad's house..." replied Emma, sitting down with a cup of tea.  
Kiba had fallen asleep on the couch. Emma's mother brought a cup of tea to the living room, seieng him asleep. She set the cup next to him and got him a blanket from the closet. Kiba rolled over on his side, mumbling Emma's name as he slept. Emma peeked in the living room and smiled as well.


	9. Chapter 9

"Well, do you want to see the rest of the house?" asked her mother, walking back into the kitchen.  
"Sure." replied Emma, smiling.

Later that day, Kiba woke up, rolling off of the couch. "Ow..." he mumbled, getting up.  
"You okay...?" asked Emma, bending over to look at him.  
Kiba rubbed his head, "I'm fine." he said, looking over at her, "Were you watching me sleep?" he asked, sounding slightly embarassed.  
"Maybe." she said, smiling.  
"Maybe?" he asked warily.  
"Yeah." she said, sitting down.  
Kiba blushed slightly as he rubbed his head again, "So...what did you and your mom talk about?" he asked, trying to change the subject.  
She smiled, looking at him, "We were just catching up."  
"Oh." he then got up, stretched , then went into the kitchen.  
She watched as he streched, blushing a little.   
"He's ho-"" she thought, "Wait, wait! Bad thoughts! BAD thoughts!"  
She sank into the chair with a heavy sigh.  
Kiba walked into the kitchen, looking around, "Wow, nice kitchen." he said.  
"Yeah. Mom said she recently re-did it." replied Emma, getting up and following him.  
"I can see that." He said, looking around still.  
She frowned and walked over to him. She hugged him from behind, her forehead on his neck.  
Kiba blinked, turning around in her arms, "What is it?" he asked, putting his arms around her gently, looking down at her.  
She sighed, her head now on his chest, "Thank you...for today..." she said, "And don't be mad at me..."   
He held her tighter, "I'm not mad at you...I'm just angry about what he did to you..." Kiba explained.  
"Okay..." she sighed, a little relieved, "But seriously...you have no idea how much today meant to me..."  
"Then tell me how much it meant to you." he said, smiling down at her warmly.  
She looked up at him, smiling as well, "I couldn't even start to..." she said, kissing him on the cheek.  
He smiled still and kissed her on her forehead, "So, are we staying here tonight or are we going back?" he asked, still smiling down at her.  
"I need to get my stuff...one more night at your place." she laughed, "I got used to it."  
He chuckled slightly and kissed her gently, "Okay then."  
She smiled fully, "Good!" she agreed happily.  
He smiled and led her back into the living room, siting down and pulling her into his lap, "I hope you'll be happy here." he said, holding her closely.  
"I'm sure I will..." she said, leaning on his shoulder, "I can really be a wolf here...if you know what I mean."  
He kissedt he top of her head gently, "...If only I could stay here with you." he said reluctantly.  
She looked at him, "Have you ever..." she started, "I mean, have you lost someone...?"   
Kiba looked down, "Yeah.." he said quietly.  
"Is that why?" she asked, moving so that he was looking at her.  
He looked into her eyes, "Yeah..." he said again.  
"They were...important?" she asked, hugging him again.  
He just nodded, hugging her closer.  
"Sorry..." she sighed.   
"It's not your fault." he said, looking away.   
"But...still..." she said, looking back up at him.   
"'But still' nothing, they're gone and it's over with..." he said, looking back down at her.  
She frowned--he wasn't very good at hiding how he felt. She could tell that it hurt.  
"Okay." she sighed.  
"Don't worry about it." he said, taking a deep breath then smiling.  
"...Okay." she agreed.  
He smiled slightly, "So, are we going back to the apartment soon?" he asked.  
"I guess..." she replied, looking around.  
He nodded then headed towards the front door, letting her go.  
"Hey, mom...we're going to go...I'll be back tomorrow." exclaimed Emma.  
"Oh...alright. See you then..." replied her mom, sighing.  
Kiba opened the door for Emma, "After you." he said, smiling.  
She smiled, "Don't start that! I'll end up...falling for you." she laughed, falling backwards dramatically, spinning before she fell over.  
He laughed, "Too late." he joked, helping her back up.  
She grabbed his hand, "Just barely." she added.  
He smiled and led her outside.  
"Good...a smile. Very good." she thought, looking at him.  
He smiled as he walked back towards the apartment, "It was nice meeting your mom." he said.  
"I loved seeing her again." she said, smiling wider.  
He smiled down at her as he walked.  
She laughed, "What are you staring at?" she asked.  
"Nothing." he said, looking straight ahead now.  
"Kibaaaa! Emma?!" shouted Toboe, riding on the back on Tsume's motorcycle.  
Kiba's eyes shot open, "Toboe?!" he was shocked, he thought Toboe was terrified of Tsume's motorcycle.  
Toboe quickly jumped off the motorcycle as soon as Tsume stopped and ran over.  
"Where have you two been?!" he asked, obviously a little shaken from the ride.  
"We were trying to find Emma's mother." he said simply., still shocked to see Toboe on Tsume's motorcycle.  
"Yeah...it's my fault." added Emma.  
"Okay..." replied Toboe, taking in a deep breathe, "Well...did you find her?"   
"...Yeah..." Emma answered, smiling.  
Toboe smiled as well, "Good."  
"Come on...you two've already wasted my day." Tsume said, rather loudly as to break up their conversation.  
He looked at Toboe, waiting for him to get on.   
"I...I think I'll stay with them..." said Toboe, laughing nervously.  
"No go on. We'll see you back at the apartment." Kiba said, motioning Toboe back towards Tsume's motorcycle.  
Tsume pulled Toboe onto the motorcycle and put his helmet on, then kicked off.  
"Poor Toboe." said Emma, half-joking.  
"Yeah, but he knows he likes it." Kiba said, pointing out that Toboe was smiling on the motorcycle.  
She laughed, "You just want to mess with him." she said, nudging his arm playfully.  
He laughed, nudging her back.  
She smiled, looking up at him again, "You know...I don't know that much about you, yet." she said suddenly.  
Kiba blinked, "Well that was sudden." he said, laughing.  
"I don't though." she repeated, pouting.  
"Well, what do you want to know?" he asked, looking down at her.  
"I don't know...hobbies or something, I guess." she replied, "Stuff."   
"Hmm...stuff?" he started thinking, "Uhh...I don't know..."  
"What do you like to do?" she asked.   
"Running." he said, "I love running."  
"DO you play any sports at school?" she asked, getting pretty interested.  
"No...because even when im in my human form, I run faster than normal people." he said, looking straight ahead now.  
"Yeah...I learned to hold that back, though." she explained, "I really like playing soccer...so I practiced."   
"So are you going to be on the soccer team then?" he asked.  
"Yeah." she said, smiling, "And maybe join an art class."  
"Art?" he asked, seeming interested.  
"Yeah...it was sometihng I could do to let out...feelings when my dad..." she trailed off, not wanting to bring it up again.  
"Oh...I would like to see it." he said, still interested.  
"Okay..." she said, trying to hide her excitement.  
She liked showing people her work--though she wasn't one to brag. She liked being appriciated. He smiled at her, clearly excited as well.  
He stopped infront of the apartment, "Well that was quick..." he said, suprized.  
"It goes faster when you're occupied." she said, walking inside.  
"I guess so." he said, walking in after her.  
Toboe was laying down on the couch, watching TV. Hige was sitting on the floor infront of the couch, watching TV as well. Tsume was hidden in his room doing something for his motorcycle.  
"Thrilling." sighed Emma, sarcastiscally.  
"Yeah, this is what we normally did before you came here..." Kiba said, going into his room.  
She followed him, "Seriously?" she asked.  
"Seriously" he said, plopping down on his bed.  
"Ugh, too inactive for my taste." she said, sitting on the floor.  
"Well, what else is there to do?" he asked.  
"Run, play a game, do something." she replied, "You never really told me a hobby of your's, either. You must do more than run."  
"Well... I actually play some guitar..." He said as he looked over to the corner of his room where his guitar sat on it's stand.  
"Ah, are you serious?!" she exclaimed, "That's so cool!"   
He smiled at her reaction, "Wanna hear?" he asked, getting up and going to get his guitar.  
"Yes, yes, yes!" she exclaimed, clapping as she spoke.  
He smiled and sat down at the end of his bed, tuning his guitar quickly before starting to play. He closed his eyes as he played; he knew the song very well. It sounded similar to a lullaby, with sections that seemed to tell a story. Emma watched intently; having not expected him to be that good--not that she thought he'd be bad. He plaed till the end, opening his eyes slightly, though he kept watching his guitar.  
When he was done he looked at Emma, "So...did you like it?" he asked, afraid she didn't like it.  
"...Amazing. You're amazing." she said, sitting by him, "It's like...sitting next to a celebrity."  
She smiled, looking over at him.  
Kiba blinked in suprise, looking down at his guitar, "Not really..." he said.  
"I'm not that good." he added, plucking a few strings.  
"Yes you are. " she insisted, leaning on his shoulder.  
He smiled down at her, "You think...?" he asked, looking into her eyes.  
"Yeah." she said, laughing a little.  
He smiled and leaned down to kiss her lightly, "Thank you..." he said.  
She kissed back lightly, "And to think I met you just 4 days ago."  
He smiled, "Yeah..." he said, kissing her again.  
She felt the now familiar shiver go up her spine; it happened everytime he kissed her. She had started to like it. He smiled, feeling her shiver, causing him to kiss her deeply.  
"You know...this is a little awkward...with your guitar..." she said, laugihng quietly.  
He laughed and blushed, setting his guitar down.  
"Cute." she said, kissing him lightly.  
"Cute?" he asked, kissing her back.  
"When you blush..." she replied.  
"I don't like blushing...makes me weak." he said softly, kissing her deeper, his hand trailing down her jaw line.  
"I think...it's the opposite..." she said, her hands on his waist.   
"The opposite?" he asked, looking into her eyes.  
"You have lots of questions..." she said, smiling and putting her finger on the tip of his nose, "Not many guys allow themselves...to blush."  
He looked down at her, trying to keep himself from blushing again. For some reason, she had this effect on him.  
She giggled, "See...?"  
"It's your fault..." he whispered, leaning in to kiss her again.  
"I know..." she mumbled, just before their lips met.  
He smiled slightly into the kiss, deepening it. She leaned towards him, moving her hand onto his leg. He traced her jaw again gently with his hand.   
"That tickles..." she mumbled, giggling softly.  
"I know." he said, sliding is hand down to her side.  
She squirmed a little, breaking this kiss, "Don't..!" she exclaimed, laughing as she grabbed his hand.  
He laughed softly, taking her hand in his, "Why?" he asked innocently.   
"Be...Because..." she stuttered, looking away from him.   
"You can tell me..." he said, moving her head gently towards him with his finger under her chin.  
"I'm--...It's different." she replied, blushing softly.  
"What's different?" he asked, smiling at her blush.  
"...Having somebody...touch me...like that.." she replied, her blush deepening.  
Kiba smiled, leaning in to kiss her lightly, "Like this?" he asked, his hand sliding down her side again.  
She shivered, "N-No fair..." she muttered, a smile creeping onto her lips.  
He chuckled, "Oh it IS fair..." he murmured, kissing her again, his hand sliding to her hip.  
She pouted, then moved forward suddenly, "Is it?" she asked, sliding her hands into the back pockets of his jeans.  
His eyes opened wide in shock, then he grinned mischeviously, "Now it is.." he said, leaning over to bite her neck lightly, sliding his hands into the back pockets of her jeans as well.  
"Copy cat..." she sighed, trying not to lose her control.  
_"He's so close!"_ she thought.  
"Not anymore." he said, squeezing his hands slightly, raising an eyebrow at her.  
She pretended to be insulted, giving him a surprised smile, "You..." she muttered, unable to keep herself from laughing.  
He just smiled, looking into her eyes, "Yes?" he asked, squeezing again.  
She looked at him in mock disbelief, "You are so weird." she said, moving away from him.  
He laughed, pulling his hands out of her jeans, "You did it first." he said.   
"...So." she replied, looking over at his guitar.  
He smiled, "Do you want me to play something else?" he asked, following her eyes to his guitar.  
"Would you?" she asked, looking back at him.  
"Sure." he said with a smile, getting his guitar.  
She brought her legs onto the bed and layed down, her head near his lap. He sat back down and started playing, closing his eyes in consentration.  
She watched his fingers adjust to the chords, _"I didn't think you could play something that beautiful on a guitar..."_ she thought, _"I've only ever heard things like that on a piano...or a violin...or a..."_   
She stopped thinking as he continued, almost loosing herself in it.  
He played to the end, opening one eye to look at her when he was done, "Did you like it...?" he asked.  
"...Yeah." she replied, opening her eyes to look at him.  
He smiled, "I thought you would..." he said, looking down at his guitar.   
"Really, now?" she asked, sitting up on her elbows.   
"This is the first song i've ever written, and everytime something happens in my life i change it a little bit, and this is how it has turned out so far." he said, smiling at his guitar.   
She jumped up, "You wrote that?! You seriously wrote that?" she asked.  
He nodded, "Yep, I started writing it when I was about 10, it was really simple then...it sort of progressed as I did." he explained.  
She smiled, "It's really good." she said, smiling softly  
"Thank you." he said, smiling at her.  
"You're very welcome." she said, pushing her hair out of her face.  
He smiled and started on another song, bobbing his head with the beat; it was a bit more upbeat than the first.  
"Oh, I like it!" she said, watching him as he played.  
He smiled as he played, looking over at her.   
"Wait...I've heard that before..." she said, thinking outloud.  
He smiled and nodded, "I thought so."  
"'Kimi ni negai wo'." she added, smiling, "Let's see..."  
She waited for him to get through the chorus and then began to sing softly,  
"itsuka hoshi no kirei na yozora ni  
futari narande onegai shitayone  
ano toki no onegai wo mou wasurechatta keredo  
kono toki ga zutto susukebaii to omotta koto dake wa oboeteruyo  
ima omoeba sore mo onegai sureba yokatta ne..."   
He smiled, playing as she sang, he really liked how she sang, it made him want to play his guitar longer.  
"demo kamisama nante inai  
kimi ga hoshi ni natta toki sou chikattanda  
boku ni wa kamisama nante iranai  
soko ni kimi ga kimisae ita kurereba   
woah!" she countinued, laughing after the last part, "I'm not very good..."  
"Better than I've ever heard." he admitted, ending the song.  
"No need to spare feelings." she added, laughing.  
"I'm serious, Emma." he said, looking at her.  
"Really...?" she asked, looking at him with slight disbelief.  
He simply nodded, smiling.  
"You're taking a lot of my firsts, you know that?" she asked, smiling.   
He tilted his head to the side, "How so?" he asked, putting his guitar on the bed.  
"My first friend in Japan...my first kiss..." she replied, getting a little closer with each word, "You follow?"  
He nodded, moving slightly closer to her, "I follow...and what else can I be the first of?" he asked.  
"That's up to you..." she answered, smirking.  
"Oh no, that's entirely up to you." he said, his hand going to her side again.  
"Don't argue." she stated.  
They were now face-to-face, his hand on her side and her hands going up his arms to his shoulders.  
"Fine then, it's settled." he said playfully, leaning in to kiss her.   
"Wait..." she said, suddenly puttting a finger over his lips, "Should we be doing this...?" she asked, looking up at him.  
He looked down into her eyes, "As I said, it is up to you." he said as he pulled her finger off of his lips.  
"I mean...I want to but..." she started, hoping he wouldn't take it the wrong way, "Isn't this--...I mean, don't couples usually do this stuff...?" she asked, quickly averting her eyes.  
"Well, aren't we a couple?" he asked, making her look at him.  
"We never really...said anything about..." she mumbled, suddenly unable to think straight.  
He did that to her. She knew he could he did. She just didn't completely understand it then; the only thing she understood was that...she loved hearing that from him. 'Well, aren't we a couple?' She loved it.  
"Then we should be a couple, don't we already act like one?" he asked.  
"I...I guess we do, huh?" she asked, smiling.  
Truthfully, she felt like crying, she was so happy. She just didn't want thim to see; no, she'd look ridiculous. He smiled as well; he felt giddy for some reason.  
He just smiled at her, taking her hand in his, "I guess we do."  
"So..."  
"So..." he said, looking down at her.  
"What now?" she asked, blushing lightly.  
"Why don't we go back to what we were doing?" he asked, getting closer again.  
Suddenly, Toboe came knocking as the door, "Kiba, we brought back supper..." he said from the hallway.  
Kiba imediately stiffened and got up, "O-okay! I'll be out in a minute!" he called, surprised he didnt know Toboe was there.  
Emma couldn't help but laugh, "It's not like he opened the door...!" she said between giggles, wiping her eyes.  
"Hey! No laughing!" he said to her, raising an eyebrow.  
She sighed, "Sorry..." she kissed him lightly on the cheek, "C'mon."  
"Okay." he said, opening the door and walking out to the living room.  
She followed behind him, sniffing the air, "Rabbit?...and deer? I didn't know they were deer around here." she stated.  
"We've caught a few before." replied Toboe, walking past her and into the kitchen, already in his wolf form, "They're just hard to catch..."  
"Speak for yourself, kid." Hige piped up from the couch.  
Kiba smirked at Hige, "Because you are faster than Toboe."  
"Oh, give him some credit!" said Emma, patting Toboe on the head.  
"Why? He's too slow." Hige said bluntly.  
She walked over there so fast, it almost seemed like she teleported, "Jerk." she blurted, hitting him on the back on the head.  
Toboe walked into the backyard--where they had put the meat--and sat next to his share.   
Hige held the back of his head, "I was just kidding!!" he yelled, bent over in pain.  
"Not funny!" she shouted, hitting him again.  
Kiba laughed and went out into the backyard for his share, changing into his wolf form on the way.  
"That one..." Toboe said, glancing at the pile in front of his own, then back down with a sigh.  
"You know Hige is kidding...?" Kiba asked, picking up his share and taking a bite of it.  
"Well, it's not funny." she pouted, a little disappointed that Kiba took Hige's side.  
"It was kinda funny..." Kiba said, taking another bite.  
She turned into her wolf form and went into the backyard, sitting next to Toboe, "Fine then. I'll sit next to Toboe."  
Toboe looked up at her and smiled a little. Kiba looked at them, then took a big bite from his share, getting blood on his fur. Hige got up and went into the backyard, sitting down next to Kiba in his wolf form.  
It seemed to be a very long supper; no one said anything.  
_"I hate awkward silences!!"_ thought Emma, _"Someone say something!!!!"_  
"So, where did you guys catch this? Tastes like a forest deer..." Kiba said, taking another bite.  
"...How can you tell?" asked Emma, sniffing her's and eating a bit of it.  
"I just can." he answered.  
_"Okay...let's go before this turns into something..."_ she thought, "I'm going for a walk." she then said, standing up in her human form and hoping over the gate.  
"Hey! Where are you going?!" kiba asked, turning human and going after her.  
"You can't come." she stated, "Toboe can come, if he wants. No one else."   
Kiba stopped, staring at her in suprise.  
Toboe peeked out from behind the fence door, "...me?"  
"Yeah." she replied, smiling at him.  
Hige started laughing, looking over at Kiba, "You should see your face!!"  
Kiba turned and growled at Hige.  
Emma grabbed Toboe's wrist and pulled him away from the house, "C'mon!"  
"Hige.." Kiba growled and jumped at him, turning into his wolf form as he started play-fighting with Hige.  
"As you said, 'it was funny' " Hige answered.

Once they got far away enough from the house, Emma finally decided to say something, "Sorry about that..." she said, stopping and turning around, "I just didn't want to get into a fight with anyone else..."  
_"Though he'll probably be pretty pissed when we get back...Oh well."_ she thought.  
"That's fine." replied Toboe.  
He really had wanted to get out of the house, but didn't think he could get out alone; especially with Tsume home.  
"Hey, mind if I ask you something?" she asked suddenly.  
"Yeah..." said Toboe, looking up at her, "What is it?"  
"You like Tsume?"  
Toboe's heart almost seemed to skip a beat, "O-Of course...he's a really good friend, even if--"  
Emma cut him off, "That's not what I meant."  
There was a rather long pause after that. Toboe wasn't even sure about his relationship with Tsume; he always seemed to push him away.  
"Not sure?" asked Emma, her tone soft again.  
"...No." he answered, unable to look at her.  
Emma frowned, "Did something happen...?"  
"Sort of..." Toboe mumbled, still unsure about it.  
"Can you tell me?" she asked.  
Another long pause followed her question. She felt bad about turning their escape into an interrogation, but she was curious.  
Finally, he spoke, "He...kissed me."  
Emma could see how confused he was and she hugged him--lightly, like a mother would. Toboe almost instantly wrapped his arms around her, as if he had been waiting for it.  
"I don't know what to do.." he sobbed.  
"I feel like I'm quoting something..." sighed Emma, smiling softly, "When he looks at you..."  
"I...I get nervous..." he finished.  
"When he talks to you?"  
"More nervous..."  
"When he touches you?"  
"REALLY nervous..."  
"The good nervous?"  
"...Yeah."   
They eased out of the embrace and laughed. Toboe wiped his face; he was glad to have gotten it out in the open, even if it was only one person.  
"Feel better?" she asked, resting a hand on his shoulder.  
"Yeah." he replied, "Thanks."   
"No problem, anytime." She said, smiling, "Hey, do you want to get some lunch or something?" she asked.

"Sure." He replied.

"Since I sorta...pulled you away from your lunch, I'll pay."

He laughed, "Alright."

They walked down to a crosswalk and waited for the light to change. It did and they started to cross--Toboe in front. Suddenly, a car sped past the traffic light—heading straight at Toboe and Emma.

"Toboe! MOVE!" she shouted, trying to grab his hand and run.

She missed.

Shelby says: BWA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD

Kelly says: hahaha we're evil and you know it, do not kill us for we are petty writers. EVIL!!! (.) 

Shelby says: _EVIL_ petty writers!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Suddenly, what seemed to be a flash of color streamed across the street, pushing Toboe out of the way of the screeching car. The two rolled on the pavement away from the almost-accident. Several gasps were heard in the background, along with a few cheers.  
Emma quickly ran over to the lump in the road, "Oh my god! Are you okay?!" she asked, kneeling beside them.  
Toboe slowly opened his eyes, almost afraid of what he might see, "Ye...Yeah..." he mumbled, looking at the young boy laying over him.  
"You're bleeding..." said the young boy, pushing himself up and rubbing his head.  
The boy had black hair that went just past his shoulders—and it was rather unkept; he had dark brown eyes, they almost looked black; and he was as thin as you can be before looking anorexic. He wore baggy jean pants and a long, black tank-top with 'rebel' written on it.  
Emma helped Toboe sit up and looked him over, "Thank god..." she sighed, finding nothing but a few scrapes.  
Toboe smiled at Emma, then looked back at his rescuer, "Thank you!" he exclaimed, standing up, "That was amazing!"  
Before the other could reply, Emma dragged them out of the road, "C'mon!" she laughed.   
The boy turned his attention back to Toboe once they got back to the sidewalk, "It was nothing..." he laughed, smiling.  
"Are you kidding?!" asked Toboe, walking back over to him, "You saved my life! What's your name?!" he continued excitedly.  
"The name's Sora Yoshida, how about you?" the black-haired boy answered, smiling down at Toboe.  
"Toboe Inui and that's Emma Sumi...just call her 'Emma' and me 'Toboe', but you're still Yoshida-kun and—" stammered Toboe, until Sora cut him off.   
"Slow down! You're turning blue!" said Sora, "And you can just call me 'Sora'."  
Toboe blushed a little, "Okay..."   
"Hey, you wanna come to lunch with us?" asked Emma, "It's the least we could do."  
"Yeah!" agreed Toboe, looking from Emma to Sora.  
"Sure; I was actually planning on going to eat anyways." Sora said.  
Emma smiled, "Okay, then. Where were you going?"  
"Here, actually." Sora said, pointing up to the sushi place they were currently in front of.  
"Us, too!" replied Toboe, turning back to Emma, "You've never had authentic Japanese sushi, right?" he asked.  
"Well, I've had the stuff they say is authentic..." she answered, laughing.  
"This place is authentic, my uncle owns it." Sora said, pushing the door open to the place, "Good afternoon Uncle Ginza!!" Sora yelled into the shop.  
"Really?" asked Emma, following him and Toboe inside.  
"It's weird that I've never seen you," added Toboe, "I come here all the time."  
"I always go upstairs, I live here." Sora said, going over to a table for them to sit at.  
"I always wondered what was up there..." sighed Toboe.  
"So this is a family-owned place?" asked Emma.  
A man suddenly came scurrying over to the table, "Why Sora! Good to see you!" he exclaimed, handing them each a menu.   
Sora nodded at them and turned towards his uncle, "Good to see you too, Uncle Ginza. How is Maketa?" He asked, "Is she still sick?"  
"She's getting better--slowly, but surely." replied Ginza.  
"Good." He said, smiling up at his uncle.  
"So, what'll it be?" asked Ginza.   
"I'll have the usual; as always." Sora said, handing his uncle his menu.  
"Of course." sighed Ginza, turning to Toboe and Emma, "And you two?"  
"Uh...a egg roll and the beef and broccoli." answered Emma, "And green tea."   
Ginza scribbled her order down on a small notepad and then looked at Toboe.  
"Pork lo mein." replied Toboe, smiling.   
"Alright, then. Be right back." said Ginza, taking their menus and walking back into the kitchen.  
"Yep, this is my family's shop." Sora said, scratching the back of his head animatedly.  
Toboe smiled, running a hand through his hair, "It's really nice."  
Emma watched Sora, smiling at his remark; then she noticed something, "You know...You kinda look like Miyavi." she said, looking him over.  
Sora blinked, then laughed,"Well, typically cousins look similar." Sora said, trying to stop laughing.  
"Cousin?! _Are you serious?!"_ exclaimed Emma, almost falling out of her chair.  
"As serious as that car crash out there." Sora said, pointing outside.  
"Wait...you speak English?" she asked, sitting back down.  
Sora smiled, _"I go traveling to the Americas with my cousin once and a while."_ Sora said, smiling still.  
_"Awesome."_ she replied.  
Toboe watched them, looking rather confused.  
_"I think you need to teach Toboe some more English."_ Sora said, chuckling lightly.  
"We'll work on it." she laughed.   
"Work on what?" asked Toboe, taking his chance to come back into the conversation.  
Sora just looked at him, smiling, "Nothing in particular."  
"How are you doing in English, Toboe?" asked Emma, looking over at him.  
"I think I have a..." Toboe started, looking up in thought, "Maybe a 'C'..."  
Sora covered his mouth, trying not to laugh.  
"Not funny!" Toboe whined, his lips quickly forming a pout.  
Emma smiled, _"They made quick friends."_  
_"Yea it is."_ Sora said, wanting to see his reaction.  
"No fair!" he cried, sitting back in his chair.  
"Sorry." Sora sighed sympathetically, putting his hand on Toboe's back.   
"Why'd it have to be this guy who saved me? Even if he is a wolf..." thought Toboe.  
Sora looked over to the back, "Is the food done yet, Uncle Ginza?" he yelled, kinda feeling bad about Toboe now.  
Ginza emerged from the kitchen with a tray and came over to them, "Childish impatience, Sora; you'll never grow out of it, will you?" he asked, the smile still plastered to his face.  
He distributed the trays, waiting for the response he knew was comming.  
"Ginza!!" Sora yelled, putting his hands on his hips childishly.  
"Ah, and that girlishness, too." teased Ginza, rustling Sora's hair.  
Toboe smiled, watching Sora and Ginza, "Cute..." he thought, not completely realizing what he was thinking about.  
"Girlishness?!" Sora laughed, looking up at his uncle, "That's a new one."   
"Only because you don't hide it anymore." added Ginza.   
_"Anymore...?"_ thought Emma, watching them as well.  
Sora smiled, "It's not like it bothers you at all." he said.  
"You were lucky." said Ginza, "Enjoy the food." he added before heading to the front to greet more customers.  
"Um...What?" asked Emma, an over-exaggerated look of confusion on her face.  
Sora giggled to himself before he started eating, knowing both Emma and Toboe would be confused.  
Emma sighed dramatically and started to eat as well, "Really good...!" she sang happily.  
Sora finished his food quickly; practically inhaling it.  
"It doesn't seem like someone your size should be able to eat that fast." stated Emma, almost done with her's.  
"I'm hungry, though." Sora whined.  
She smiled, "Still, where's it go?" she joked, looking him over.  
"Here!" Sora pointed to his stomach as he lifted up his shirt.  
Emma immediatly burst into laughter, "Nice...!" she said.  
Toboe laughed, "It's the same with Kiba and Hige." he added, "Hige's just...less neat about it."  
"Way less neat." she agreed.  
Sora laughed, "Who are Kiba and Hige?"  
"Hige's a moron." Emma snapped, "And Kiba's...just past words." she answered.  
Sora raised an eyebrow, _"A crush? Ooh! Tell me! Is he sweet?"_ Sora gushed, not really wanting Toboe to understand.  
Emma laughed, blushing lightly, _"Not exactly a crush...I really don't know what we are..."_ she sighed, "He is nice though."   
Sora made this high-pitched girl-like screetch, _"He must be so cute!"_ he exclaimed, making what he and his uncle had been talking about apparent.  
She smiled, _"His styles similar to your's...but his hair's shorter."_ she explained, _"It's **hot**."_  
Sora screetched again, _"I absolutely HAVE to see him!!"_ he said, bouncing in his seat.   
_"Then you'll have to come over."_ she said, looking at an extremely confused Toboe.  
_"What?"_ asked Toboe, not catching a word.  
"Stop trying, you'll hurt yourself." Sora said, putting a hand on Toboe's cheek, _"Of course I'll come over, I have nothing else to do today." _he said to Emma.  
Toboe pouted again, a slight blush on his face, "Fine."  
_"Okay, should be fun."_ she replied, _"Just don't freak him out...We sorta left on...bad terms."_  
_"I won't unless he's as hot as you say he is."_ Sora said, smiling mischeviously.  
Emma laughed, though a little worried, "Toboe, you about done?" she asked, looking over at him.  
"Yeah." he said, standing up.  
Sora got up, "Thanks Uncle Ginza! We left the money on the table!" he yelled as they left the shop.  
"No need for thanks!" replied Ginza, popping his head out of the kitchen.   
"So where are we going?" asked Toboe.  
"To where ever you live." Sora replied, letting Emma lead.  
"Why?!" thought Toboe, following slowly behind them.

Emma turned the corner, onto their street, and saw Kiba sitting on the porch--he had started to get worried after only 30 minutes.  
"Oh crap..." she sighed, slowing her pace.  
They had been gone fore almost 2 hours, and it was starting get dark out.  
"Where have you two been!?" He yelled when they got close enough.  
Sora smiled when he took in Kiba's appearance, turning to Emma, _"You were right; he IS hot!"_ he said, looking back at Kiba again.  
She smiled faintly at him, before walking over to Kiba, "We just got some lunch..." she said, feeling a little bad now.  
Kiba looked down at her, "You should have told me, i've been sitting out here for two hours..." he said, looking angry and sad at the same time, then he noticed Sora, "Who's this?" he asked, looking confused.  
"I'm Sora." Sora said, waving childishly at him.  
"I--...Well, it's sort of a long story..." replied Emma.  
"Okay..." Kiba said, still confused.  
Toboe took his oppurtunity to go back inside.  
"Hey! Wait!" Sora yelled, following Toboe.  
She sighed, "When we were crossing the street, to go to the restaurant, a car ran a red light and almost hit Toboe..." she started, "But Sora saved him...as odd as it sounds. And he came here because we were talking and he..."  
Kiba was shocked at her explaining all of a suddden, "And he what...?" he asked.  
"Wanted to see you." she answered, looking up at him.  
"Why?" Kiba asked, confused again.  
"He thought you'd be cute." she said, giggling.  
Kiba blinked a few times; at a loss for words.  
She laughed, "C'mon." she said, pulling him back to the house.  
Kiba followed her inside, though still rather confused.  
"Stop with the look." she said, takign him into the living room.  
"What look?" he asked, following her still.  
"You look like a deer-in-headlights." she said, turning to him and smiling.  
He growled at her, forgetting his confusion in the process, "I am not a deer."  
She sighed, "Calm down; it's just a saying. I guess it's not used over here." she explained.  
Kiba sighed and looked around, "Where'd those two go?"  
"Probably in Toboe's room." she answered.  
"Both of them?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"What are they gonna do?" she asked, "Toboe's not that kind of person. Sora doesn't seem like it either..."  
"Who is he anyways? You only told me that he wanted to see me." Kiba said, his confusion comming back.   
"His name is Sora and he saved Toboe's life." she said, starting to get a little irritated, "Give him some credit, already."  
"Still." Kiba said.  
He felt a little intimidated by Sora, but he would never admit to it.  
Emma knocked lightly on Toboe's door.  
Emma heard rustling noises and then the door opened, revealing a disheveled Tsume, "What?" he asked; impatient.  
Toboe was sitting on the edge of his bed and--though he didn't notice--his shirt was buttoned wrong.  
Emma tried her very hardest not to laugh, "We were just w-wondering...where Toboe was. That's all." she answered, "Please, continue."  
Tsume raised an eyebrow at her, and then closed the door, not saying a word. Back in his room, Toboe let out a huge sigh and fell back on his bed.  
Emma walked away from the door, giggling to herself, "Hey, Sora? You back here?"   
"Yeah! I'm just beatin' this dog's ass!" he yelled playfully.  
She smiled and walked back into Hige's room, "Nice."   
Hige was bent towards the TV, "Don't call me a dog!" he growled at Sora.  
"Well, I'm beatin' your hind!" laughed Sora, looking triumphant.  
Emma sat on the floor next to Sora, "I've gotta see this." she laughed, watching the screen. 

"Tsu...me..."  
"Say it again." Tsume whispered into Toboe's ear, kissing and licking Toboe's neck.   
Toboe stiffened his neck as Tsume moved lower, "Tsume, I..."  
"Say it." Tsume whispered lighter as he kissed lower, opening Toboe's shirt again.

"Tsume..." He muttered, gasping lightly as the older wolf slowly went down his torso.

"I love you..." Tsume whispered against Toboe's lower stomach, unbuttoning the young wolf's pants and pulling them down slowly. Tsume looked back up at Toboe, then down at his boxers, "You are mine..." he whispered before pulling them off.

Toboe arched his back in anticipation, taking in a sharp breath, "Tsume..."

(sex scenes- compliments of Kelly)

Kell- thank you! Thank you! bows that's really fun, now we're gonna torture you with a CLIFFYYYYY ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH giggles

Shelby- shakes head


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: yea, we do NOT own any Wolf's Rain characters, but we DO own Sora, Emma, and Ginza, and the two male wolves from the Zoo.

Disclaimer: We are crazy, now, without further Adieu. ON WITH THE STORY!!!   
(Shelby- "Cliffhangers; It's a love-hate relationship") 

in their wolf-ish way, it's more of an insult to be a "dog" rather than the whole 'bitch' thing we do...THANKS. 

----------------------------------------

"HAH! I win!!" Sora yelled in excitement, jumping onto Hige's bed.   
"Whatever..." Hige mumbled, sulking.  
"IN YOUR FACE!!!!" Sora yelled, pointing at Hige and striking a victorious pose.  
"Shut up!!" he growled at Sora, baring his teeth.  
"Oh, Hige, c'mon." said Emma, "Have some fun. It's just a game."   
Hige just grumbled and glared at the T.V.  
"You're no fun." said Emma, pouting.  
Hige growled at her, "Just run back to Kiba now... pup..." he spat at her getting up and leaving his room; heading towards the back door.  
Emma immediately got up and ran after him, knocking him on the floor, "Shut up!"  
He growled loudly at her, snapping his teeth at her, "Make me!" he barked.  
She turned into her wolf form and pinned him down, "You're an ass."  
He turned into his wolf form and rolled them over, pinning her down, "And you're a bitch."  
"Fuck you...!" she shouted, biting his neck.  
"Gladly!" he barked, biting into her shoulder fiercely.  
She growled loudly and tightened her grip on his neck.  
He bit harder into her shoulder, rolling them over and over in the living room. She cringed, causing her to bite harder. Hige growled and bit her even harder, making her bleed a little bit.  
"Hey! What are you two doing?!" Sora yelled as he walked down the hall, watching them roll around in the living room, "You guys getting it on or something?" he asked.   
Hige immediately stopped, pulling away from Emma, "No we aren't!" he yelled, blushing.  
Emma turned back into her human form, holding her shoulder. She then stood up and walked down the hall and into the bathroom; she shut the door and locked it.  
Hige was surprised she didn't yell at Sora, "I...think I bit her too hard..." Hige said as he turned back to his human form, blood at the edge of his mouth.  
Sora sighed and went to the door of the bathroom, "Emma? Can you let me in? It's Sora..." He said, gently knocking on the door.  
She reached over and unlocked the door, then opened the cabinet and looked for some gauze.  
Sora came inside, locking the door behind him, "Are you bleeding?" he asked, handing the roll to her.  
"Not much." She answered, "Can you help me with this?" she asked, taking her arm slowly out of the sleeve.  
"Of course." He said, dabbing her arm with some antibiotics, and then wrapped it with the gauze.  
She winced at the antibiotics, "Sorry about all that."  
"No need to be sorry. I'm sorry for not stopping you two before it got this far." Sora said, finishing her shoulder.  
"It's not that bad." She said, "Trust me, I've had worse."  
Sora smiled at her, "I bet Hige is gonna feel bad." He said, looking at her in the mirror.   
"I doubt it." she sighed, sitting on the edge of the bathtub.  
"You never know, he's probably never made you bleed before. And most likely your little 'boy toy' will beat the shit outta him." he said, laughing.  
She smiled faintly, "He hasn't...and you're right, he probably will." she said, "That's why I don't want to tell him...too bad this is so obvious..." she added, then continued mumbling to herself, "..and I can't just tell him I went home, either; he'd get even more upset..."   
"Why? What's so bad about home?" he asked, curious.   
"Oh, n-n-nothing." she replied.  
"Okay." He sighed, opening the door," You ready to come out now?" he asked her.  
"I can tell you later." she said, "And no. Not yet."  
Sora just shrugged and went out to the living room, "You done being a jack-ass yet?" he asked Hige as he sat on the couch.  
Hige looked up at him, "...Is she okay?" he asked, actually feeling bad.  
She got up to shut and lock the door again.  
"Well, is bleeding considered okay?" asked Sora.  
Hige looked down, then he got up and went to the bathroom door, forgetting what he was going to say.  
"What are you doing?" Kiba's voice suddenly came from the back door, "...Why is there blood on the floor?" he asked, going to the blood marks and sniffing them, "It's Emma's..." He growled, going over to him, "What did you do?!"  
"We were just messing around!" Hige said, trying to play it off.  
"Then why is she bleeding?!" he aske,d then turned to the bathroom door, "Emma?"  
Emma quickly got up and unlocked the door, pulling Kiba in and then shutting it again.  
Kiba blinked then looked at her shoulder, "Hige did that?" he asked, looking furiated.  
She nodded, pulling her sleeve back up.  
Kiba started growling, "And how did this start?..."  
She quoted Hige, " 'Bitch.' " she mumbled, continuing to go back and forth, " 'Fuck you.' 'Gladly.'...and it escalated from there."  
Kiba growled, "He said that?! " he almost yelled, turning towards the door, "Hige!!"  
She grabbed his jacket, "Don't."  
"Why? He made you bleed Emma." He said sternly.  
"I don't need you to stick up for me..." she sighed.  
Kiba turned around and pulled her sleeve down, "Let me see it..." he said.  
She sat as he unwrapped it, finding no purpose in trying to stop him.  
He growled loudly when he saw the mark on her shoulder, "He marked you..." he said, his anger quickly rising.  
"What do you mean...?" she asked, looking at him.  
"He marked you Emma!!" he yelled at her, "He owns you now!!" he yelled and ran to the door, breaking it open, "HIGE!!!" he bellowed.  
"Shit..." Hige mumbled then suddenly ran for the door.  
"He...what?..." she mumbled, left utterly dumbfounded.  
She hadn't grown up as a wolf, so she didn't know completely what Kiba meant; but it didn't sound good. He owned her? What did that mean...?  
Kiba turned wolf and jumped at Hige, pinning him on the ground, "How dare you?!!!" he barked.   
Hige turned wolf and snapped his teeth at him, "I didn't mean to! we were fighting and it just happened!" he growled up at Kiba.  
"YOU DIDNT MEAN TO?!" Kiba growled in malice, a few seconds away from seriously hurting Hige.  
Emma quickly shook her head and ran into the living room, "Kiba, don't!" she shouted, trying to pull him off of Hige.  
"I was going to mark you!" he suddenly yelled at Emma, without even thinking, his eyes going wide.  
She let go of him, but was otherwise frozen where she stood. Kiba froze as well; his eyeslocked with her's. Emma tried desperately to think of something to say, but couldn't manage to straighten her thoughts into a sentence. She let her eyes fall from Kiba's, to Hige's and down to the floor.  
"Emma...I.." Hige started, but he knew it wasnt going to do anything.  
"It..." she started, taking in a deep breathe, "It can't be helped...can it?" she asked, still not sure of how being 'marked' worked.   
"Emma...you don't know what marking is...do you?" Kiba asked slowly.  
She sighed, "I...well...no."  
"Do you know what mates are?...or courting?" he asked, hoping she would know at least one of the two.  
"...Mates." she answered, starting to feel a little uneasy.  
Kiba sighed, "Because Hige marked you...you are now, technically his mate...you will officially be his mate if you mark him back..." he said, turning human and backing away from Hige and sitting down, looking at the floor.  
A brief look of disgust crossed her face and then she crawled over to Kiba, reasting her head on his knee.  
"I wanted to mark you..." he whispered down at her, a glint of saddness in his eyes.  
She moved over and put her forehead close to his, "Well..." she sighed, hoping this would come out right, "I don't need a mark...to tell me I'm yours."  
Kiba smiled, his eyes lighting up, "Really?" he asked, still whispering.  
"Of course." she said, kissing him on the cheek.  
He kissed her on her cheek, smiling still.  
"Hey, hey!! Get a room!!!!" Sora yelled from the couch.  
Emma jumped, "Oh my god! Don't do that!" she exclaimed, covering her face.  
"Did I scare you?" he laughed.  
Kiba rolled his eyes, "Come on Emma." He said as he got up, helping her up.  
"Hmm...?" she mumbled, letting him pull her up.  
He took her to his room, glaring at Sora as he walked by.   
Sora smirked at them, "Don't get too loud you two!" he yelled after them.  
"Shut up!" shouted Emma, laughing.   
Kiba smiled and closed the door behind them, "Is he staying with us now?" Kiba asked Emma, talking about Sora.  
"No; just hanging out." she replied, "Why?"  
"He's actually pretty cool." he admitted.  
"I thought so, too." She said, "And he says he's related to Miyavi; so that was a plus."  
Kiba sat down on his bed, looking up at Emma, "He really fits in."  
She laid next to him, "I think so too..." she sighed, then heard a noise come from the room next to his, "What was that...?"  
Kiba blinked, "That's Toboe's room..." he said.  
"They better not be..." she started, "But I think they...are..."  
"They are what?" He asked, throughly confused.  
"Oh god...they are..." she mumbled, sounding slightly discusted, "No way am I explaining that."   
Kiba was confused now, "Explain what?"  
"I talked to Toboe about how he felt about Tsume..." she said, shuddering, "My guess is that Tsume felt the same."  
It suddenly hit Kiba, his eyes widening, "They...they are..."   
"Yeah." she said. 

-------------------------------------------

"Tsume...n-not so loud...The others will...ah!"  
Tsume kissed Toboe's shoulder as he pushed ardently into Toboe, groaning lightly, "Toboe..."  
"Ohh Tsu--Ah!" Toboe moaned, his fists balled up in the covers of the bed.  
Tsume kissed down Toboe's spine, loving the noises his partner made.  
Toboe moaned as Tsume thrusted harder into him, "God…" Toboe whimpered, the overwhelming pleasure coursing through him, making his body shiver.  
Tsume pulled back until the very tip and then pushed back in all the way to the hilt, hitting that spot inside that made Toboe quiver and cry out his pleasure so ardently.  
Toboe seriously thought that he was seeing stars, "A-ah! Yes!" He almost screamed, pushing back now that Tsume was pulling back out, "No...", He lustfully moaned, pushing his hips back at Tsume needingly.  
"Toboe..." Tsume groaned as his hands tightened on Toboe's waist. 

----------------------------------------

Emma was now sitting on the couch, "I...I don't think I can ever look at him the same way..." she sighed, staring at the tv, "Sweet, innocent little Toboe...gone."  
Sora could barely keep the air in his lungs he was laughing so hard, "God, they are so loud in there!" Sora laughed, holding his stomach.  
"What's the point of a door...?" she asked, starting to laugh a little herself.  
"At least Toboe isnt a screamer!" Sora laughed, trying to catch his breath.  
"You have a point." she agreed, "How long do you think they'll keep at it?"   
"Well, is the guy Toboe with butch? Or really strong?" Sora asked, knowing from experience.  
"I guess..." she answered, "He's sort of the...quiet tough guy type."   
"Ahhhh...then it's gonna take sometihng close to two hours...on and off. And the rests take about 15 minutes." Sora said like he just read it from a book, looking over at Emma.  
"Well, well." she said skeptically, raising an eyebrow.  
"I've been around." He said, shrugging and smiling.  
"Nice." she said, half-sacastic.  
Sora just smiled at her, "Admit it, you think its hot." he said convincingly.  
Emma opened her mouth to disagree, but paused, "...Maybe."  
Sora just laughed, "Maybe I'll let you watch one or two times." he smiled at her, winking.  
"I'm not that kinky...!" she said, mock-insulted.  
"Riiiight." he said, raising an eyebrow.  
"I-I'm not!"  
"Sure." he laughed.   
"New subject, please." she sighed.  
"Okay okay. So, how about you and that absolutely delicious white wolf you had wrapped around your finger, hmm?" he asked.  
She thought about it, suddenly remembering what she said, blushing wildly, "Well...there's not not much to say yet..." she answered, covering her face again.  
"Yet?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her again, "And I thought you two would start hittin' it once you got in that room." He chuckled.  
"No way." She replied, looking at him like he was crazy, _"Not that I wouldn't...Just not now."_  
Sora laughed, _"How long are you gonna keep that poor guy waiting?"_ he asked.  
_"I only met him like...not even a week ago, now that I think about it!"_ she exlciamed, _"Oh my god!"_  
Sora just laughed, _"A week?!"_ he exclaimed.  
_"Less than a week!"_ she eclaimed again, _"I'm crazy!"_   
Sora laughed still, _"Wow..."_ he said, shaking his head.  
_"What?!"_ she asked, standing up and tunring to him.  
_"Only that long?"_ he asked her.   
_"Yeah..."_ she sighed, sinking back into the couch, _"I'm crazy..."_  
_"No you're not, silly!"_ he laughed, play-punching her arm, _"You're in love."_ he said, smiling.  
She looked over at him, _"You...You think...?"_ she asked.  
He nodded, raising an eyebrow at her, _"Deeply"_ he said.  
She sighed, a smile creeping onto her face, _"I guess so."_ she said, blushing a little.  
He giggled, _"You should see your face now."_  
_"Oh shut up."_ she said, jokingly.  
He smiled up at her, _"Go talk to him already"_ he said, pushing her towards Kiba's room.  
_"Oh hey..."_ she said slyly, turning around, _"Do you have anyone right now?"_ she asked.  
He raised an eyebrow, _"Not at the moment, why do you ask?"_ he replied.  
_"Oh, that won't do."_ she said, sitting by him again, _"We'll have to fix that."_

_ i "How?" /i _he asked, looking at her.

i "Go out somewhere." /i she said, smiling at him, "I'm going to bed. You can stay here, I guess."

Shelby:D


End file.
